


Правильное – и неправильное

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Incest, Single work, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Учительница последняя моя — что думают об этом сёстры Кроули?
Relationships: fem!Crowley/fem!Aziraphale/fem!Crowley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ФБ Good Omens 2020: макси





	1. Вступление

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены с графическим описанием секса, являются совершеннолетними

Последний курс частной британской школы, которая славилась тем, что в ней всегда был один класс из самой старшей параллели, куда богатые родители могли пристроить своих отпрысков, невзирая на их полное нежелание продолжать обучение на следующей ступени образования. Подобная нелогичность – зачем грызть гранит науки в классе, занимающимся подготовкой к университету, если поступать ты не собираешься – беспокоила самих отпрысков, но мало смущала их семьи: они были слишком уверены в том, что заставят нерадивых чад продолжать обучение на высшей из возможных ступеней образования, двери куда откроют если не знания детей, то деньги родителей.

Впрочем, максимально честным будет сказать, что особо отпрыски не беспокоились – это была та группа молодых людей, которым было откровенно всё равно.

Поэтому новую учительницу литературы, пришедшую на замену вышедшей замуж в разгар учебного года мадам Трэйси, которая не остановилась на замужестве, а уехала вместе с новоиспечённым супругом куда-то в провинцию, ждали без особого энтузиазма и даже волнения. Совсем уж отпетых хулиганов в классе не водилось, были исключительно законченные пофигисты, заодно привыкшие к своим серебряным ложкам во рту. Мадам Трэйси, пожалуй, даже любили: она была тёткой взбалмошной, но доброй, уроки литературы сводила к интересным байкам о писателях и их постельной жизни, так что на уроках стояла скорее лениво заинтересованная тишина, чем гвалт, которым сопровождались, например, лекции по истории искусств, молчал на которых ровно один человек: сын преподавательницы, Уорлок Даулинг.

Подобная семейственность не была исключением: у попечительницы и основательницы этой школы, миссис Адвак во втором браке, в первом – Кроули, и подавно… впрочем, давайте по порядку. История начинается здесь, сейчас и самым неожиданным образом.

Мисс Азирафель Фелл входит в класс. Она боится, что будет говорить слишком тихо или слишком быстро, что не будет знать, куда деть руки, что выбрала неверный костюм – но больше всего на свете она боится, что сразу возьмёт какой-нибудь неправильный тон с первыми в её жизни учениками.

А каков он, правильный – не знает никто.


	2. Глава первая, в которой происходит встреча, как в романах изменяющая всю дальнейшую жизнь, а потом эта самая жизнь постепенно входит в новую колею

Мисс Фелл вошла в класс и подошла к учительскому столу, по дороге героически победив желание обязательно одёргивать жилет, который она старательно подбирала в цвет непременно светлых юбок и обязательно надевала поверх блузок, таким образом – как она считала – убивая двух зайцев сразу: скрадывая излишнюю полноватость фигуры и придавая облику некоторую академичность (по крайней мере, пока осенняя погода не испортится настолько, что можно будет облачиться сверх всего этого ещё и в пиджак). Помимо этого героического усилия воли на счет мисс Фелл сразу можно было записать ещё два, не менее масштабных: она ни разу не потеребила кокетливый шейный платок и всего один раз протянула руку к волосам – кокетливым светлым кудряшкам – но тут же почти незаметно отдёрнула. Да и сам путь от двери до учительского стола, находящегося на небольшом возвышении в другом конце класса, она проделала внешне спокойно, чему немало способствовала её всегда прямая спина, сегодня и вовсе ставшая эталоном прямоты. Что не отменяет жуткой паники, царившей внутри и желания броситься к этому самому столу и вообще залезть под него, спрятавшись от всего окружающего мира. Впрочем, возможно, если подойти и сразу немного спрятаться за него, а еще и за стоящий перед столом стул, она почувствует себя чуть увереннее. Но сразу закрываться и прятаться тоже не следует, поэтому… Азирафель решительно мотнула головой, бросила на стол сумочку и вышла примерно в центр.

— Здравствуйте, мои ученики. Я очень долго готовила речь, волновалась и переживала, но сейчас понимаю, что все заготовки оторваны от реальности и неинтересны.

— Суха теория, мой друг, а древо жизни пышно зеленеет, — раздался голос Уорлока, который, благодаря роду деятельности своей матери, был напичкан самыми разными цитатами, но возможность употребить хотя бы одну из них к месту появилась у него буквально впервые. Мисс Фелл восторженно повернулась к нему, радостно распахнув и без того огромные голубые глаза.

— Именно так! По-моему, это и есть самое лучшее начало для знакомства в классе литературы: честная декларация намерений и цитата классиков. К сожалению, в этом году мы с вами лишены необходимости говорить о настоящих классиках, программа предполагает изучение авторов ХХ века и совсем современных, но ничто не мешает нам время от времени вспоминать заслуги старшего поколения, не правда ли?

С этими словами мисс Фелл возвела глаза к висевшему на стене портрету Оскара Уайльда и засияла улыбкой, после чего, спохватившись, стала знакомиться с классом, пойдя не по списку, а начав с сидевшего на первой парте чернокожего парня по фамилии Лигур.

— Когда она посмотрит на меня с таким же восторгом, — вполголоса сказала одна из сестёр Кроули другой, небрежно кивнув на портрет, — я почувствую себя самой счастливой женщиной на земле.

Вторая была с ней совершенно согласна: сёстры Кроули не просто чувствовали друг друга с полунамёка, чаще всего их восприятие окружающего мира было одинаковым, равно как и чувства, которые они к нему испытывали — даже если они обрушивались на них внезапной лавиной, сметающей всё на своём пути.

***  
Спустя всего пару дней мисс Фелл выучила всех своих учеников количеством 17 человек в лицо и по фамилии (что стоило ей бессонной ночи игры в «Мемо»: она распечатала фотографии, подписала их с обратной стороны и раскладывала из этих глянцевых картинок бесконечные пасьянсы самых разных конфигураций), а они прониклись к ней если не любовью, то симпатией и уважением. И дело было даже не в том, что она сразу отдала все козыри им в руки, с улыбкой сообщив и о своей педагогической неопытности, и о своей позиции, что любой человек может разбираться в литературе, просто кто-то любит читать трагедии Шекспира, а кто-то комиксы, но и то, и то заслуживает уважения – а в том, что во всем облике мисс Фелл была располагающая к себе трогательность и доброта. Они окутывали ее словно защитным коконом, так что в её присутствии не хотелось ни двусмысленно шутить (хотя она очаровательно и так притягательно для насмешек вспыхивала от подобных шуток, стараясь спрятать смущение за улыбкой), ни галдеть просто ей назло, ни срывать урок – а, напротив, внезапно даже хотелось слушать, как она своим мягким ласковым голосом рассказывает что-то о мало кому интересной литературе, время от времени восторженно улыбаясь и закатывая глаза от избытка чувств. Не меньше она радовалась и ответам своих учеников – даже когда на втором же занятии вечно мрачный и недовольный всем Хастур заявил, что считает разговор о современной литературе неполным без (тут он на мгновение запнулся и заглянул в шпаргалку) «прямых наследников готических романов», а именно романов-ужасов, особенно за авторством Кинга. Мисс Фелл всплеснула руками и попросила разрешения заткнуть уши на время доклада, но при этом сообщила классу, что, во-первых, разделяет точку зрения мистера Хастура, во-вторых, ценит его рвение, а в-третьих, вообще очень поддерживает инициативу учеников относительно выступлений, но просто просит их в следующий раз больше соотноситься с темой урока. Однако сейчас, конечно же, отдаёт кафедру мистеру Хастуру. Те, кто до этой минуты думал, что один из главных хулиганов класса просто паясничает и издевается над новой учительницей, открыли рты, когда упомянутый мистер Хастур задвинул им рассказ, сильно хромавший по манере изложения, но содержащий в себе интереснейшие факты и сопровождавшийся красочной презентацией – красочной настолько, что мисс Фелл в какой-то момент и правда в ужасе закрыла глаза руками. Снова открыла она их очень не вовремя: с экрана таращился огромный паук. Азирафель позорно взвизгнула и снова прижала одну руку к глазам, а другой махнула докладчику, чтобы он всё-таки продолжал свою историю. Она услышала мерный цокот каблуков по паркету пола, и вскоре прямо на ее учительский стол со стороны класса кто-то присел. Этот кто-то взял ее за свободную руку и стал осторожно, успокаивающе поглаживать, едва дотрагиваясь своими прохладными пальцами, но при этом твердо и уверенно держа за кисть. Мисс Фелл стала дышать спокойнее, пытаясь угадать, кто из девушек мог так проникнуться её состоянием. Исходя из того, что утешительница обладала солидными ухоженными ногтями, это могла быть только одна из сестёр Кроули, а именно Антония: её маникюры были притчей во языцах и предметом зависти многих, включая учителей. Азирафель медленно отняла руку от лица и увидела сначала закинутую одна на другую бесконечные ноги в узкой юбке, а уже потом, подняв глаза, увидела, что не ошиблась: на краешке её стола сидела Антония. Заметив, что преподавательница успокоилась, она как-то очень медленно выпустила её руку, текучим движением распутала свои конечности, слезла со стола и своей невообразимой походкой отправилась на место. Мисс Фелл сначала благодарно кивнула ей вслед, а потом, сообразив, что та не может увидеть это проявление благодарности, прокашлялась и всё равно немного сиплым голосом произнесла: «Спасибо, что спасли меня от… кто это был, мистер Хастур? Инопланетный захватчик? О, нет, нет, не повторяйте!». Почти все рассмеялись – и почти у всех этот смех был добродушным. Не смеялись только Антония, думающая лишь о том, как бы подольше сохранить в своих руках ощущение тепла мисс Фелл – и её сестра, размышляющая, сможет ли она незаметно облизать пальцы Антони, например, закрывшись учебником. Этой ночью девушки занялись таким страстным сексом, какого не было у них уже пару лет, после того как открытие тел друг друга вообще стало приносить им радость такого характера.

***  
Сёстры Кроули были близнецами, но и вели себя, и одевались настолько по-разному, что их совершенно очевидное сходство не бросалось в глаза.

Злые языки говорили, что их мать основала школу, в выпускном классе которой происходили описываемые события, на другой день после рождения девочек – уже тогда предположив, что подобное заведение обязательно понадобится её дочкам. Так и вышло. Сёстры Кроули отбывали повинность подготовительного к университету класса без какой-либо охоты: они были твёрдо уверены, что университет им не нужен. Их отчим, мистер Адвак, был известным экологом, и одна из сестёр предполагала работать у него «в отделе растений», отмахиваясь от увещеваний матери, что ей для этого нужна хорошая теоретическая база. Вторая собиралась просто стать светской львицей, но, скорее, как держательница салона (где предполагала собирать людей с целью высмеивать затем вдвоём с сестрой их глупость и снобизм), чем как охотница за женихами – тем более, что их с сестрой ориентация уже не была ни для кого секретом.

Девушки требовали, чтобы старшую называли только Антонией, в то время как имя младшей знали, разве что, родители, да принимавшая документы школьная секретарша: для всех остальных она была просто Кроули, уже с младших классов не отзываясь ни на какие другие варианты. Тетради, контрольные работы и рефераты они подписывали именно так: «Антония К» и «Кроули». Ровно для одного человека в мире было сделано исключение: одноклассница сестёр, Анна Вель, прозванная за адский характер и любовь к черной одежде Вельзевул, обращалась к ним только вместе и называла их одной общей фамилией, никогда не деля на двух отдельных людей. «Кроули, вы», звучавшее из её уст, было единственным исключением из всех выше озвученных правил.

Антония была воплощением хищной женской красоты во всём её молодом великолепии: гибкая фигура, изгибы которое она предпочитала подчеркивать. Рыжие кудри ниже плеч, карие глаза с золотистым медовым отливом. Ухоженные руки с длинными ногтями («Сразу понятно, — сказала как-то Вельзевул на одной из их совместных пьянок, — кто из вас работает пальцами, а кто языком»), с золотыми кольцами и звенящими браслетами. Серьги, цепочки, бусы, духи – всё это было в арсенале ежедневного образа Антонии и создавало её законченный образ. Говорила она чуть с хрипотцой, зная об откровенной сексуальности своего голоса и пользуясь ею – чаще всего, вообще выступая вслух за двоих.

Кроули не была противоположностью сестры, скорее, они неплохо дополняли друг друга: женственность силуэта Антонии подчеркивалась чёрным змеиным образом Кроули, предпочитавшей тёмные тона, почти полное отсутствие украшений, лишь изредка разбавляемое то одной цепочкой, то браслетом, то одной серьгой. Короткая – максимум каре – стрижка. И непроницаемые тёмные очки, в которых Кроули сидела даже на уроках, с наглой ухмылкой отметая на все замечания сообщением, что у неё слишком чувствительные к свету глаза, что было правдой всего наполовину: глаза Кроули были чувствительны к ослепительной белизне света и прямому яркому солнцу, однако и то, и то встречалось в Британии не так часто, чтобы носить очки не снимая. Если Антония могла носить и короткие юбки, и летящие по воздуху длинные платья, то Кроули облачалась исключительно в узкие брюки или джинсы, порой уступая кожаным штанам. Антония обожала каблуки и самые умопомрачительные шпильки, Кроули носила узконосые штиблеты, максимум позволяя себе поднять пятку над землей на пару сантиметров. Спала Антония в шелковых светлых сорочках, а Кроули в чёрных атласных пижамах – хотя на самом деле обе предпочитали спать голышом и в объятиях друг друга, что и делали уже почти три года, впервые попробовав секс на собственном пятнадцатилетии и окончательно убедившись, что им во всём мире не нужен никто другой.

Сейчас в этот мир вдруг вошла женщина, ставшая необходимой им обеим как воздух – и совершенно не подозревающая об этом.


	3. Глава вторая, в которой школьная жизнь движется от праздника к празднику

Мистер Гавриил Вайт, заместитель директора школы, был очень доволен собой. Он без ложной скромности именно себе приписывал заслугу приема на работу новой преподавательницы литературы – и был совершенно прав: действительно, именно он настоял на том, чтобы из числа всех гипотетических претендентов выбрать конкретно мисс Фелл, вчерашнюю студентку, которая была старше своих учеников от силы на четыре года и согласилась взять этот “коррекционный” класс. Особого выбора у неё не было: после ухода мадам Трэйси, с этими учениками связываться не хотел никто, так что жаждущей вступить на педагогическое поприще девушке предложили попробовать свои силы в преподавании на примере ровно одного класса — что было и удобно и ей самой, ибо давало возможность спокойно продолжать учёбу в очной аспирантуре. Правда, мистер Вайт руководствовался возможностью назначить ей более скромную заработную плату, но теперь искренне верил, что дело было не только в этом. А если даже и в этом, то получилось-то в итоге хорошо.

Мистер Вайт не был плохим человеком, для него вообще не было такого понятия, плохой или хороший. Он делил мир на правильное и неправильное, сам, несомненно, относясь к первой категории. Сам по себе «исправительный класс», как именовал про себя мистер Вайт подготовительный к университету класс, где теперь трудилась мисс Фелл, он считал правильным, ибо искренне верил в необходимость поступления в университет, потому что так было правильно – а значит, получить возможность подготовиться к этому самому поступлению должен был иметь каждый. Ну а дальше жизнь сразу поделиться на тех, кто пошел по ней правильно: поступил, отучился, защитил диплом, работает по специальности — и всех остальных, кто живёт неправильно. Как уж там они делятся между собой – домохозяйки, рабочие завода, ленивая аристократия, действующая армия — мистера Вайта не волнует. Ну, разве что для армии он готов сделать исключение, но и то лишь для закончивших военное заведение офицеров.

Мисс Фелл была для мистера Вайта загадкой — конечно, если бы он мог думать в подобных отвлеченных категориях. Просто что-то в ней, такой правильной, было не так. Она прекрасно поладила со своим классом, и на её уроках даже стали регулярно делать доклады ученики (мистер Вайт никогда не смог бы догадаться, что на следующий день после выступления Хастура сёстры Кроули выдали своим одноклассникам список тем по программе, велев распределить между собой и делать минимум по одному докладу в неделю. Сообразно идеям мисс Фелл, говорить можно было о чём угодно, если ученик мог доказать, как это относится к теме доклада. Под категорический запрет, который установили сёстры Кроули, красочно пообещав самые страшные кары тому, кто его нарушит, попали только пауки — искушение снова успокаивать испуганную Азирафель было велико, но терзать её нервы не хотелось). Она с удовольствием задерживалась после уроков, чтобы объяснить кому-то из учеников то, чего они не поняли в классе – или просто побеседовать о литературе. Она исправно сдавала деньги на дни рождения коллег, появлялась на них и радовалась вкуснейшим пирожным из соседнего кафе. Она улыбалась, и рядом с ней становилось как-то спокойно. Но что-то в ней всё равно было не то, будто эта правильность была какой-то неправильной. Первый раз в жизни поставив два этих слова в подобной связке, мистер Вайт очень заволновался, что с ним самим происходит что-то неправильное, после чего списал всё на наступающий осенний сплин и выпил дома двойную дозу витаминов, тем самым очень напугав супругу, которая, как и сам мистер Вайт, знала, что излишества, даже в самом хорошем, до добра не доводят.

Приближался Хэллоуин, и мисс Фелл с некоторым ужасом узнала, что участие преподавательского состава в костюмированном балу обязательно. Она настолько смущалась предстоящего события, что поделилась с учениками своими сомнения: и про отсутствие костюма, который, к тому же, по условиям вечеринки следовало сделать своими руками, и про саму идею присутствия учителей на школьном балу. К её удивлению, даже эти равнодушные бунтари (Азирафель всегда удивлялась, как два эти качества совмещаются в этих учениках) рассыпались в заверениях, что хэллоуинский бал – один из тех немногих случаев, когда учителя ничуть не мешают школьникам веселиться. Что же касается костюма… Тут Азирафель пришлось удивиться ещё раз, потому что обычно молчащая Кроули сказала, что они с большой радостью помогут мисс Фелл соорудить костюм. Помогать сунулся было и Уорлок, и даже Хастур, но Вельзевул показала каждому из них по кулаку, и парни, хоть ничего и не поняли, спорить не стали. Мисс Фелл этой пантомимы даже не заметила, погруженная в свои переживания.

***  
Хэллоуинский бал прошел на ура: несмотря на откровенную банальность такого костюма, мисс Фелл в виде ангела была прекрасна. Это одеяние, ниспадавшее складками и расшитое золотой тесьмой, так шло ей, так выгодно оттеняло сияющие глаза и, в свою очередь, дополнялось светлыми волосами, что даже мистер Вайт перестал переживать и снова отнёс мисс Фелл в разряд правильных ангелов, то есть, людей. Огромные крылья, которыми Азирафель задевала всё, что только можно было задеть, дополнял образ, делая этого ангела не только очень милым, но и трогательно-нелепым. Нимб, который они крепили в шесть рук в учительском туалете, потому что так хорошо работавшая ранее конструкция, державшаяся на плечах, вдруг решила развалиться, клонился вправо, так что ангел казался не только нелепым, но и немного наклюкавшимся – однако об этом эффекте мисс Фелл сообщать не стали.

Она сорвала приз за лучший костюм и миллион комплиментов, а потом сёстры Кроули вызвались отвезти её домой, чтобы спокойно снять костюм уже дома, а не ютиться в поисках места в школе. Полагая, что девушки, как нередко бывало, пользуются услугами семейного водителя, Азирафель опрометчиво согласилась, однако реальность была не такой, как она думала: во дворе ангела и двух её спутниц ждала шикарная чёрная Бентли, за руль которой с уверенным видом направилась Кроули.

— Ох, моя дорогая! — взволнованно произнесла мисс Фелл, схватив Антонию за руку – и не было в тот момент на земле человека счастливее, хоть девушка и понимала прекрасно, что так преподавательница обращается ко многим от широты своей души, а чужие пальцы, обхватывающие её, дрожат не от страсти, а от волнения. — Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея?

Антонии пришлось помедлить несколько мгновений, прежде чем она смогла ответить спокойным голосом:

— Мисс Фелл, Кроули водит с двенадцати лет, автомобили – это её страсть. Права у неё есть уже полгода, сразу, как только ей исполнилось семнадцать.

— Но… — Азирафель неуверенно изобразила рукой в воздухе какие-то очертания, в связи с чем выпустила пальцы Антонии из своих.

— О, не волнуйтесь, — хрипло рассмеялась та. — Кроули ничего не пила.

— Но почему? — Азирафель выглядела искренне удивленной. — Ведь подавали брусничный пунш, мисс Кроули его так любит!

Мысленно отметив обязательно рассказать сестре, что мисс Фелл помнит о её вкусах, Антония произнесла, как можно спокойнее:

— Она знала, что в противном случае вы не согласитесь поехать с ней.

Когда Азирафель смущалась, у неё так мило розовели ушки, что Антония была готова поступиться собственной репутацией бездушно стервы на глазах у всей школы, если бы только ей было позволено коснуться этих ушек хотя бы самым невинным поцелуем. Двумя поцелуями.

— Но… — залепетала мисс Фелл, явно не ожидавшая такого поворота событий, — но… зачем же… я бы…

— Садитесь в машину, — сказала Антония мягко, а потом добавила после паузы: — Ангел.

Мисс Фелл зарозовела не только ушками, кокетливо стрельнула глазами («Что ты делаешь с нами, невинное ты чудовище!» — внутренне взвыла Антония который раз за эти месяцы) и покорно залезла в Бентли.

Опустившись на пассажирское сидение рядом с водительницей, Антония сразу же поспешила закрепить некоторые достигнутые позиции и озвучить кое-какую информацию.

— Кроули, как я уже сказала, водит с двенадцати лет. Кроме того, она бесконечно много времени посвящает каким-то «растительным проектам», как я это называю, поэтому наш отчим собирался подарить ей на семнадцатилетие джип, на котором не страшно залезать в любые, простите, Ангел, гребеня. Однако потом что-то пошло не так, и эта балбеска влюбилась в ретростарье, на котором теперь и имеет честь везти вас домой.

Сторонний наблюдатель не заметил бы некоторого интонирования на словах «ангел» и «балбеска» в речи Антонии, но ни Азирафель, ни тем более Кроули не были сторонними наблюдателями. Первая улыбнулась, отметив, с какой нежностью было произнесено это слово в адрес сестры, несмотря на всю его кажущуюся грубость – а вторая удивленно вскинула брови в ответ на прозвучавшее почти интимное обращение. Антония удовлетворенно кивнула и продолжила:

— Кроули, мисс Фелл как настоящий ангел переживала, что из-за неё ты была лишена своего любимого брусничного пунша. Вкупе с костюмом и вообще, — на этом месте она сделала неопределенный пасс рукой, — я посмела назвать ее ангелом уже безотносительно сегодняшнего бала, поскольку считаю, что это так и есть. Ты согласна, дорогая?

— Более чем! — с горячностью ответила Кроули, заложив лихой вираж на повороте, от чего мисс Фелл ойкнула и схватилась за нимб, грозивший окончательно отвалиться. — Вы ведь позволите, мисс Фелл, если мы иногда будем вас так называть? Не в классе, конечно.

Азирафель, которая никак не могла удобно разместиться на заднем сидении, чтобы при этом не помять крылья, рассеянно кивнула, а потом вдруг осознала, на что она только что согласилась.

— Но подождите… Это… Это как-то странно, вы же понимаете!

Потом она посмотрела на повернувшуюся к ней Антонию, встретилась в зеркале заднего вида глазами с Кроули – с очками Кроули, захотелось поправить ей саму себя – и она вдруг добавила, хихикнув:

— Впрочем, я думаю, что с моей стороны будет не очень вопиющей самовлюбленностью предположить, что, судя по тому, как слаженно вы сейчас сработали, между собой вы называете меня так довольно давно?

— Как минимум с того момента, когда мы впервые заговорили о костюме, — смело произнесла Кроули, а потом обогнала три машины сразу, едва втиснувшись обратно в свой ряд перед самым носом военного джипа, после чего добавила, едва дыша от происходящего: — Ангел.

Мисс Фелл снова смущенно хихикнула, а потом чопорно сказала:

— Мне всё время слышится в этом что-то неправильное. Но мне отчего-то так нравится, как вы это произносите – особенно вы, Антония – что я не могу с этим спорить.

Если бы Кроули в этот момент уже не припарковалась у дома Азирафель, она вряд ли справилась бы с управлением, такими мощными эмоциями её захлестнуло.

***  
Школьное празднование Рождества в этом году ознаменовалось небывалым: обычно забивавший на все инициативы администрации класс не просто согласился участвовать в общешкольном спектакле – сёстры Кроули заявили отдельную сценку «по мотивам Диккенса», как они выразились. Сценка была секретом даже от мисс Фелл – особенно от мисс Фелл – поэтому никто не мог сказать, что там будет. Никто, кроме, разве что, Вельзевул, но её благоразумно не спрашивали.

В результате феерическое исполнение Антонией старой грымзы и Кроули духа Рождества (по такому случаю даже снявшей свои вечные тёмные очки) сорвало такие бешеные аплодисменты, что даже мистер Вайт подумал, что, пожалуй, в этом есть что-то правильное. Возглас «Ризотто, ризотто, ризотто!» стал общешкольным мемом и разошелся далеко за её пределы, так что, когда мистер Адвак после рождественских каникул стоял в очереди в каком-то кафе, а сзади него два студента рассматривали меню, и один из них воскликнул, хлопая в ладоши, реплику его падчерицы из той самой сценки, он почти даже не удивился.

После спектакля мисс Фелл пробралась за кулисы и отправилась в гримерку, под которую сёстры срочно заняли одну из небольших аудиторий. Она вошла туда, от переполнявших чувств даже забыв постучать, поэтому стоявшая в дверях Вельзевул сначала собиралась было рявкнуть на вошедшего, но сразу успела рассмотреть, кто это, после чего осторожно вышла в коридор и плотно прикрыла за собой дверь.

— Вы… — сказала Азирафель, дыша как после долгой пробежки и явно растеряв все слова, лишь глядя на Антонию, которая как раз сняла тот бесформенный балахон, который был нужен ей по роли, и стояла теперь в одном белье и чулках, ослепляя всё вокруг красотой своего скульптурного тела. — Вы… Вы такая красивая, Антония, — пробормотала Азирафель, после чего попятилась к двери и попыталась было выйти, но Вельзевул с той стороны держала слишком крепко.

Антония, в этот момент боящаяся только того, что бешеный стук её сердца слышен в той невыносимой тишине, которая повисла в их импровизированной гримерке, села на стул, закинула ногу на ногу и самым манерным тоном сказала, обращаясь к сестре, которая до появления мисс Фелл смывала грим, так что сейчас стояла с испачканным ватным диском в одной руке и флаконом средства в другой:

— Дорогуша, это и есть та главная поклонница моего таланта, о которой вы говорили? Поистине эффектное появление! — На этих словах Антония сделала паузу, а потом продолжила уже своим обычным голосом: — Так должны говорить звёзды, правда? Хотя если честно, — она понизила голос до заговорщического шепота, — я считаю, что звезда здесь Кроули.

Мисс Фелл, в начале тирады захлопавшая от растерянности глазами, расхохоталась. В этом смехе было всё: и облегчение, и радость, и согласие, и та лёгкость, которой с каждым разом неформального общения становилось всё больше и больше в их общении. Но Азирафель не была бы самой собой, если бы затем не бросилась лепетать извинения:

— Простите, простите, пожалуйста! Я должна была постучать, я не должна была ничего говорить, я…

— Ангел, — произнесла вдруг Кроули, и Азирафель вздрогнула: несмотря на ту шуточную хэллоуинскую договоренность, ни одна из сестёр больше ни разу не называла её так, — но ведь она правда изумительно красива. Это совершенно нормально, что вам захотелось это отметить. Невозможно смотреть на такую бешеную красоту и промолчать. Это я вам говорю как звезда, раз уж мы решили, что звезда тут я.

Мисс Фелл нерешительно улыбнулась, а потом сказала, встряхнув головой:

— Вы обе звезды! Вы невероятные, совершенно невероятные! Я подозреваю, что у вас был режиссёр – видимо, мисс Вель? Вы все трое восхитительно придумали эту историю, она прекрасна. И я очень рада, — тут её личико снова приняло то восторженно-лукавое выражение, от которого у Антонии всегда перехватывало дух, а внизу пульсировало горячее и тугое желание, — что вы всё же читаете Диккенса! Я горжусь вами.

По дороге домой мисс Фелл вспоминала, что, когда она неслась в гримёрку сестёр Кроули сразу после выступления, она думала, что ворвётся к ним туда, обнимет обеих и, возможно, даже прижмёт к своей груди. Сейчас она не могла бы точно сказать, правильным ли получилось то, что всё вышло совсем не так. Но она точно не будет обсуждать это с мистером Вайтом – да и ни с кем другим, пожалуй, тоже.

***  
Следующий праздник был не совсем школьным – точнее, совсем не школьным: он случился не в школе, просто в числе его участников были сёстры Кроули и мисс Азирафель Фелл.

В день Нового года, 31 декабря, Азирафель проснулась от звука входящего сообщения. На дворе стояли каникулы, время было не очень раннее, но мисс Фелл всё равно состроила недовольную гримаску: самым главным недостатком работы в школе была необходимость ранних подъемов, так что она восполняла свою любовь поспать на каникулах.

Однако пришедшая sms повергла её в такое изумление, что она вскочила с кровати и стала мерять шагами комнату – привычка, появившаяся у нее недавно, после того как она стала часто расхаживать по классу в процессе урока.

Сообщение было от Антонии и являлось практически официальным приглашением на празднование Нового года. Азирафель вспомнила, что незадолго до начала каникул они в классе имели беседу о том, кто как планирует встретить Рождество и Новый год, как можно соотнести это с опытом этих праздников в мировой литературе. Тогда-то, видимо, сёстры Кроули и запомнили тот факт, что мисс Фелл собирается встречать Новый год одна.

— Вы живёте не с родителями? — спросил Уорлок, который испытывал к людям, живущим не с мамой, самые разнообразные чувства: от откровенного восторга до прямого осуждения.

— Нет, — мягко улыбнулась мисс Фелль, — к сожалению, нет. Они эмигрировали в Новую Зеландию несколько лет назад, а я не смогла уехать отсюда, бросить этот город, эту землю. К тому же, — она передёрнула плечами, но тут её перебил Хастур:

— К тому же мы все понимаем, что с некоторыми представителями тамошней фауны вы не уживетесь.

Мисс Фелл рассмеялась, но всё равно все видели, что в этом смехе немало грусти.

— А ваш молодой человек? — спросила вдруг Вельзевул. — Он празднует не с вами?

Мисс Фелл залилась краской и стала комкать в руке конец шейного платка.

— Я… я не… понимаете, я…

— Так вы по девочкам, что ли? Ну, а девушка ваша не с вами? — когда Антония услышала эту реплику от вечно себе на уме одноклассницы по фамилии Дагон, в первую секунду ей захотелось придушить наглую девицу, но Кроули пихнула её локтем в бок, и Антония поняла: если Вельзевул задала свой вопрос сознательно, работая на их стороне, то Дагон просто ткнула пальцем в небо, сболтнув то, что первое пришло в голову, однако теперь можно было узнать хоть что-то о личной жизни их объекта вожделения.

Азирафель покраснела ещё больше, хотя мгновение назад это казалось невозможным.

— Я… Нет, я… У меня просто никого нет! — наконец выпалила она, а потом, попытавшись взять себя в руки, продолжила: — Сейчас попытаемся объяснить это с точки зрения мировой литературы.

— Да бросьте вы, — подал голос устрашающего вида увалень Лигур, — просто проехали и всё. Давайте дальше.

Мисс Фелл бросила на него полный благодарности взгляд, и урок постепенно вернулся в свою колею.

И вот теперь тот разговор давал свои плоды: сёстры Кроули приглашали её праздновать Новый год.

Следом за сообщением от Антонии пришло ещё одно, от Кроули. «Только не смейте думать, — гласило оно, — что это какая-то жалость или что-то в этом роде. Мы никогда в жизни не осмелились бы вас пригласить, хотя мечтаем об этом с самого первого вашего урока. А тут так удачно (для нас, простите!), что вы в такой праздник одна. Пожалуйста, приходите. Родители тоже давно хотят с вами нормально познакомиться. Говорят, что хотят увидеть ту волшебницу, которая сделала чудо и заставила нас прочесть Диккенса!»

Азирафель улыбнулась и почти приняла положительное решение, но потом спохватилась и снова принялась нарезать круги. Она слышала многое о доме попечительницы школы, да и один подарок раритетного Бентли на семнадцатилетие уже говорил о многом. Ей просто-напросто нечего надеть для приема в таком доме! По-настоящему нечего, без кокетства.

«Это не светский приём, — прилетело следующее сообщение от Кроули. — Это узкий круг, по-семейному. Родители, несколько их друзей, мы и вы. Никакого дресс-кода и бриллиантов, всё просто и спокойно. Никаких подарков! Только если такой же рождественский кекс, какой вы приносили в класс на чаепитие. Я знаю, у вас есть ещё, вы не могли испечь только один! Я заеду за вами в 21:00.»

Иногда Азирафель думала, что при всей своей стальной натуре, Антония порой кажется очень мягким человеком – в том время как Кроули, со всем своим пофигизмом и равнодушием ко всему, кроме сестры и растений, на самом деле не сдвинуть бульдозером, если она что-то решила. Поэтому оставалось только смириться и начать думать о приличествующем случаю платье.

Ровно в 21:00 под её окнами раздался требовательный звук клаксона, и Азирафель, накинув шубку и подхватив коробку с рождественским кексом, вышла за дверь с полным ощущением, что идёт куда-то в новый этап своей жизни.

Кроули в машине была одна, и Азирафель, уже настроившаяся на то, что сейчас увидит обеих сестёр, сначала смутилась.

— Кекс, — показала она коробку, прежде чем положить ее на заднее сидение, — самый большой, какой у меня только был. Надеюсь, он и правда так хорош, чтобы заменить собой подарок.

— Ради него всё и затевалось, ангел! — Кроули хрипло рассмеялась, а потом вдруг повернулась к своей пассажирке и чуть с носа спустила вечные очки. — Вы – наш лучший подарок, мисс Фелл. Правда.

После этого отвернулась и уставилась в лобовое стекло, делая вид, что тщательно следит за дорогой. Они не проронили ни слова до самого дома.

За столом было очень торжественно и очень по-семейному одновременно. Первое достигалось наличием пускающего волшебные блики света хрусталя, свечей в красивых подсвечниках с подвесками, вазочками с еловыми лапками, множеством приборов и накрахмаленным салфетками рождественской расцветки в кольцах, а второе – той естественной оживленной атмосферой, которая достигается лишь в тех случаях, когда людям по-настоящему интересно друг с другом. Мисс Фелл довольно быстро почувствовала себя спокойно и уверенно, перестала смущаться и даже позволила себе на пару бокалов шампанского больше, чем собиралась.

В начале третьего Азирафель подумала, что слишком хочет спать и пора собираться домой, однако стоило ей заикнуться об этом, как миссис Адвак решительно воспротивилась этому, сообщив, что для мисс Фелл давно приготовлена гостевая спальня.

— Ох, мои дорогие, это так любезно с вашей стороны… но я совсем не собиралась… и даже не предполагала…. — залепетала Азирафель, как всегда задумавшись о том, сколько неудобств она создаёт пригласившим её людям.

— Если вы имеете в виду, что не взяли с собой зубную щетку, то мы дадим вам новую, — со смехом сказала Кроули.

— Но я не взяла с собой пижаму, а вряд ли у вас обеих найдётся футболка моего размера, — улыбнулась Азирафель, уже почти готовая сдаться, но из приличия всё ещё державшая оборону.

— Всё решаемо, Азирафель, оставайтесь! — Миссис Адвак была так радушна, камин трещал так весело, огромная ель так уютно заманивала своими украшенными лапами, а за окнами было так непроглядно-холодно, что в итоге мисс Фелл сдалась гораздо быстрее, чем предполагала.

Она решила, что будет спать в белье, однако Антония задержала её у входа в комнату и с заговорщическим видом выдала ей откровенно новую пижаму кремового цвета с золотыми всполохами.

— Мне кажется, ангел, мы угадали с размером, — произнесла она чуть более хрипло, чем обычно, и Азирафель показалось, что в глазах Антонии плясал какой-то пожирающий огонь.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Азирафель и хотела было отступить за спасительную дверь, но тут рядом с ними возникла Кроули и с многозначительным видом подняла палец, указывая куда-то наверх.

Азирафель и Антония синхронно подняли голову и, к жуткому смущению мисс Фелл, увидели веточку омелы. Зажмурившись, Азирафель чмокнула куда-то в щеку сначала Антонию, потом Кроули, а потом попыталась скрыться в своей спальне, но была остановлена двойным негодующим восклицанием:

— Ну не так же!

Прижимая к груди пижаму, Азирафель понимала, что делает что-то совсем не то, но не могла не спросить:

— А как?

Здравый смысл подсказал хотя бы загородить свёртком в руках собственные губы, так что девушкам пришлось в своём ответе обойтись без её участия.

— А вот так, — прошептала Антония, зрачки которой, кажется, стали совсем огромными и затопили всё золото глаза, после чего впилась в губы сестры страстным, совсем не родственным поцелуем – и та ответила ей, бесстыдно постанывая прямо в эти порочные, жадные, ищущие губы.

Азирафель стояла оглушенная, но не находила в себе сил оторваться от того зрелища, которое разворачивалось перед ней. Кроули запустила руку в изящно уложенную прическу сестры и властно растрепала её, а Антония, в свою очередь, засунула руку ей в вырез праздничной блузки и с упоением ласкала грудь, которую Кроули, как обычно, не потрудилась отяготить бюстгальтером. В какой-то момент Антония оторвалась от чужих губ и стала выцеловывать шею. Кроули застонала громче, и Азирафель привалилась спиной к двери, тихонько всхлипнув от нахлынувших при виде всего этого чувств. Она не смогла бы объяснить их, дать им название, проанализировать, потому что слишком многое скрутилось в один узел: и непонимание, и восхищение, и неприятие, и собственное странное возбуждение, и просто красота происходящего – слишком совершенны, слишком идеальны, слишком гармоничны были обе участницы.

Этот всхлип будто отрезвил их всех. Антония подняла лицо с внезапно пылающими щеками, Кроули старательно прятала глаза, Азирафель никак не могла нащупать ручку на двери, чтобы наконец оказаться в своей комнате.

— Вот так целуются под омелой, ангел, — сказала вдруг Кроули, окончательно разрушая морок и возвращая всех в реальность, которая как-то неуловимо навсегда изменилась для них троих за эти несколько секунд.

Азирафель медленно покачала головой и наконец нашла ручку на двери.

— Скажи, ангел, — щеки Антонии, которая приблизилась к Азирафель невыносимо близко, горели теперь не только от стыда, — что мы должны сделать, чтобы ты согласилась поцеловать нас – вот так?

Решив, что сейчас она слишком пьяна для того, чтобы разбираться в том, как это можно целовать «вот так» сразу их обеих, Азирафель просто снова покачала головой.

— Например, — произнесла Кроули, опершись о косяк небрежным жестом не потому, что это было стильно, а потому что её ощутимо качало, — если мы обе выберем необязательным экзаменом литературу и сдадим её на отлично?

Азирафель хотела возмутиться, но не смогла определить, чем следует возмущаться больше: торговлей литературой или поцелуями. Антония перехватила инициативу и вклинилась в её молчание:

— Итак, ангел! Если мы с Кроули сдадим литературу на отлично – каждая! – то ты поцелуешь нас обеих вот так.

— Но… — произнесла Азирафель, медленно подбирая слова, — это ведь не только мой курс нужно сдавать. Это итоговый экзамен… Вам придётся выучить весь школьный курс!

— Вот видишь, ангел, — сказала Антония своим чарующе-искушающим голосом, — на что мы готовы ради одного твоего поцелуя. А теперь спокойной ночи.

Она чмокнула совершенно ошеломленную происходящим мисс Фелл в лоб и удалилась по коридору, понимая, что ещё несколько мгновений – и либо она набросится на собственную преподавательницу с куда более жаркими поцелуями, чем только что тут творились, либо позорно разрыдается, упав перед ней на колени. Кроули осталась стоять на том же месте и проводила своим медово-янтарным взглядом закрывшуюся перед ней дверь чужой спальни.

Новый год вступал в свои права.


	4. Глава третья, в которой то ли сгущаются тучи, то ли наступает ясность. Понятно одно: штилем тут и не пахнет

После новогодних каникул к разговору про поцелуи больше не возвращались, но что-то неуловимо изменилось в отношениях мисс Фелл и сестёр Кроули. В классе она была с ними всё так же ровна и приветлива, как и со всем остальными – лишь, возможно, пыталась ограничить общение вне школы. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что ей удалось в этом преуспеть: выступив с такой явной декларацией намерений, девушки словно отпустили тормоза – им больше нечего было скрывать.

Если на уроках и вообще в школьных стенах и Антония, и Кроули были так же вежливы и спокойны, как раньше, обращаясь к своей преподавательнице исключительно на «вы» и по всем правилам приличия, то за границей школьной территории всё менялось. Кроули называла Азирафель только ангелом, а Антония позволяла себе какие-то мимолетные прикосновения, намёки и даже лёгкие поцелуи в щёку на прощанье. Однажды случайно ставший свидетелем такого поведения мистер Вайт долго думал, является ли такой прощальный поцелуй правильным или нет, но так и не смог прийти к однозначному выводу, что, надо признать, довольно сильно его напугало. Мисс Фелл старательно не замечала все эти знаки внимания и игнорировала их, избрав вечную тактику «если проблему не замечать, то она исчезнет» — которая, как всем известно, работает далеко не так часто и вообще совсем не так, как хотелось бы. Впрочем, политика исчезновения, убегания и ускользания работала так же плохо. К тому же, положа руку на сердце, Азирафель была вынуждена признать, что при таких ограничениях ей не хватает тягучей, плавной, соблазняющей уже одним своим видом Антонии – и угловатой, резкой, дерганой Кроули. Не хватало их спокойной насмешливости и уверенности в собственной неотразимости, их лёгкости и самодовольства, их стальной стремительности вперёд и вперёд.

А потом наступил День всех влюбленных.

Первую валентинку Азирафель нашла, когда запирала входную дверь: огромное сердце красовалось с внешней стороны двери, почему-то отвратительно подмигивая и улыбаясь какой-то очень похабной улыбкой. Подписи на этом безобразии не было, но вряд ли стоило слишком ломать голову над отправителями, тем более что перед домом стояла машина Кроули, вся украшенная такими же пошлым сердечками.

— Я в это не сяду! — воскликнула Азирафель в каком-то суеверном ужасе, разглядев сквозь приоткрытое стекло розовые чехлы на благородных кожаных сидениях.

— Ангел, подумай, — вкрадчиво произнесла Антония, склоняясь к её уху, — чего стоило Кроули позволить такое издевательство над своей ретроклячей!

Азирафель покорно села в машину, но не смогла не спросить, зачем нужен весь этот маскарад.

— Но с тобой ведь иначе не поговоришь, ангел, — произнесла Кроули сквозь зубы, несвойственно-осторожно продираясь сквозь стылую февральскую кашу на дорогах. — приходится привлекать твоё внимание дешёвыми пошлостями.

На этих словах Антония перегнулась к заднему сидению и откинула лежащий там плед, под которым обнаружился огромный букет бордовых роз.

— И только попробуй его не взять, ангел, — сказала Кроули всё так же сквозь зубы, — или я его тебе подарю перед всей школой.

— Вот именно, — вдруг так истерически взвизгнула Азирафель, что Кроули от неожиданности совершила на дороге какой-то совершенно нелепый вираж, — вот именно! В школе! Как вы сами этого не понимаете!

— Что мы должны понимать, ангел? — спросила Антония таким голосом, про который – отметила про себя Азирафель по вечной привычке выверять всё литературой – в романах написали бы как про голос «человека, готового к самому худшему, потому что он окончательно разуверился в этой жизни». — Что ты старше нас на каких-то дурацких четыре года? Что ещё несколько месяцев, и ограничения «учитель-ученик» останутся в прошлом, как и вся эта часть жизни? Это ты пойми, что мы сами, добровольно, установили рамки даже первого поцелуя, перенеся их на самый финал этой самой школы – если ты, конечно, помнишь!

Азирафель возмущенно фыркнула.

— Я была не настолько пьяна!

— Ты так мило ведёшься на самые дурацкие подначки, ангел! — сказала Кроули, но уже ощутимо разжав зубы.

— Очень смешно! — Аирафель демонстративно уставилась в окно.

— Я просто хотела убедиться, что ты помнишь об этом разговоре. И что для тебя не будет откровением, почему именно мы с Кроули выбрали в качестве необязательно экзамена литературу.

— А вы уже подали заявки? — заинтересованно повернулась обратно Азирафель, и Антония кивнула, старательно пряча насмешливый блеск в глазах.

— Так что, раз ты всё помнишь, вернёмся к нашему разговору.

— Прости, Антония, но нет, — произнесла вдруг Азирафель таким твёрдым и уверенным тоном, что Кроули остановилась на ближайшем же возможном месте и повернулась к ней. Азирафель сидела с как всегда идеально ровной спиной, широко распахнутые голубые глаза были полны решимости, на губах блуждала совсем лёгкая, неуловимая улыбка – как знак того, что мисс Фелл не произносит приговор, а всего лишь озвучивает свои условия. — Во-первых, мне неприятна сама идея подобной торговли. Я хотела сказать это ещё тогда, но для озвучивания таких сложных умопостроений всё же была слишком пьяна. Если вам хочется сдавать литературу, потому что вы вдруг почувствовали к ней вкус, желаете поговорить о ней на экзамене, хотите явить миру свои знания, то вот тогда и выбирайте её на сдачу.

— А если мы хотим сделать тебе приятное, ангел? — спросила Антония медово.

— Пустое! — махнула Азирафель рукой, и всегда умилявшая сестёр варежка на резинке – в противном случае мисс Фелл теряла перчатки и варежки пачками – качнулась вслед движения кисти. — Это ерунда, и приятное делается не так. То есть, мне приятно, что вы хотите сделать мне приятно, но давайте эту причину тоже отложим. Так же как мне приятно и очень лестно, что такие невероятные девицы как вы, мои дорогие, вбили себе в голову, что вам нужна такая, как я. Ваши знаки внимания, ваши ухаживания прекрасны, но давайте отложим их минимум до выпускного. Нет, Антония, не пытайся возразить. Сейчас говорю я. То, что вы тогда продемонстрировали мне на Новый год… — тут Азирафель всё же стушевалась и очаровательно покраснела, но нашла в себе силы продолжить свой пламенный монолог, — это было… впечатляюще. Вы были в тот момент еще красивее, чем всегда. Я никогда не смогу дать вам и сотой доли такой страсти. Я другая. Я не умею так. Я… я вообще никак не умею, — вдруг добавила она, совсем смутившись и спрятав лицо в ладони.

Сёстры Кроули переглянулись в полном ошеломлении. Нет, конечно, они предполагали, что их ангел невинна, но что она невинна настолько… Сейчас самым главным было найти правильные слова и не спугнуть тот хрупкий мостик, который протянулся между ними тремя в этой самой интимной сфере человеческой жизни.

— Ангел, — сказала Антония еще более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом. — Ангел, послушай.

Азирафель воинственно вскинула голову и хотела было что-то возразить, но Антония положила прохладные пальцы ей на губы.

— Нет, ангел. Теперь твоя очередь слушать. Я принимаю твоё мнение про экзамены – но при этом напоминаю, что соглашение заключено и обратной силы не имеет. Если нам удастся сдать литературу на отлично, мы будем требовать свой законный поцелуй. Именно законный, ангел: я не знаю, что ты там себе надумала, какая ты, какие мы… Это звучит дико и странно, непривычно для твоей любимой классической литературы, но мы любим тебя, ангел. Любим обе. Может быть, дело в том, что мы слишком привыкли делить всю жизнь на двоих, хотя ты прекрасно знаешь, что у нас есть свои собственные отдельные интересы и пристрастия. Например, — Антония сделала вид, что заговорщически шепчет следующую фразу только Азирафель, — я бы никогда даже не посмотрела в сторону этого гроба на колёсах.

Для того, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку Кроули подчеркнуто наигранно фыркнула, и цель была достигнута: Азирафель слабо улыбнулась.

— Ты невероятная, ангел, — продолжила Антония своим завораживающим голосом. — Ты заставила нас за полгода прочесть столько книг, сколько мы не читали за всю жизнь. Ты умеешь находить общий язык с каждым. Ты даже Хастура научила говорить! Почему же ты сомневаешься в себе?

Азирафель хотела было что-то сказать, но Кроули успела первой.

— Я тоже принимаю твою позицию про экзамены, ангел, хоть и не согласна с ней. Принимаю вынужденно, что поделать. Теперь дальше. Ты видела, что мы можем делать друг с другом – и поверь, нам никогда не был нужен никто больше. Наверное, смешно говорить все эти «никогда» когда тебе еще нет и восемнадцати лет, но каждый меряет свою жизнь как умеет. И вот полгода назад нам стал нужен кто-то ещё, ангел. Ты. Сладкая, мягкая, очаровательная булочка. С которой хочется проделывать всё то, что мы умеем. Или, — Кроули приспустила очки и подмигнула, — научить тому, что умеем. Поверь, ангел – при должном старании этому очень даже можно научиться.

При всей неоднозначности последней фразы, откровенно граничащей с пошлостью, Азирафель чувствовала, что в этом нет похабной насмешки – и насмешки вообще. Она снова улыбнулась, уже чуть смелее.

— Решать тебе, ангел, — сказала Антония, — но знай, что мы не отступимся. Ты можешь запретить нам оказывать тебе знаки внимания, но ты не можешь запретить нам любить тебя.

Азирафель прибегла к последнему и, как ей казалось, беспроигрышному аргументу.

— Но что скажет ваша мама, — сказала она чуть дрожащим голосом, сама поражаясь тому, что она вообще обсуждает гипотетическую возможность завести отношения втроём, причем с людьми одного с ней пола! — если вы приведёте домой свою учительницу?

— Мы уже приводили тебя домой, ангел, — усмехнулась Кроули.

— Вы же понимаете, что я имею в виду, — произнесла Азирафель, скорчив гримасу.

— Ангел… — Антония смотрела странным долгим взглядом, казалось, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить то, что она собиралась сказать. — Это было семейное празднование Нового года. Только семья и самые близкие друзья.

Азирафель взглянула на неё непонимающе, а потом вдруг ахнула и опять прижала к щекам ладони.

— Вы хотите сказать, — пролепетала она, снова заливаясь мучительной волной смущения и переводя неверящий взгляд с одной на другую, — что ваша мама знала о том, что вы ко мне… чувствуете?

Антония медленно кивнула, Кроули сняла очки и грызла дужку.

— Это… это ужасно! — произнесла Азирафель, задыхаясь, будто после долгого быстрого бега. — И мистер Адвак тоже?

Ей хотелось опять закрыть лицо руками и зарыдать, но Кроули покачала головой, и Азирафель приказала себе найти в этой ситуации хоть что-нибудь хорошее: по крайней мере, взрослый мужчина, отчим её учениц, не вовлечен в обсуждение подобных вещей.

— Спасибо и на этом, — сказала она, изо всех сил сдерживая слёзы, а потом посмотрела на часы и ахнула: через пятнадцать минут начинался первый урок.

К школе они примчались со звонком. Несмотря на это, Кроули поймала мисс Фелл, уже собирающуюся покинуть автомобиль, за руку и сказала, старательно пряча глаза:

— Ангел, там будут… Тебе там будут в течение дня приносить валентинки. Помни, пожалуйста, что всё это было сделано ещё до этого разговора, и сейчас уже ничего не отменить.

— Но еще помни, что каждое слово там – правда, — дополнила Антония, глядя прямо перед собой сухими глазами. — И, пожалуйста, возьми розы. После уроков мы тебя отвезём, и цветы не замерзнут на холодном воздухе.

Азирафель взяла букет и покачала головой.

— Я доеду на автобусе, а розы укутаю в шаль. Вы двигаетесь слишком быстро для меня, мои дорогие. Спасибо.

Вечером мисс Фелл не удержалась и, конечно же, открыла все валентинки, которые принесла ей сегодня школьная почта. Заливаясь краской стыда до самых корней волос, она распечатывала надежно заклеенные сердечки и читала признания за авторством Кроули и Антонии, то вместе, то по-отдельности, о том, как именно они хотят быть с ней и доставлять ей радость. Сначала Азирафель хотела выбросить всю эту порнографию, но потом подумала, что когда-нибудь ей будет приятно прочесть, что и о ней думали с таким восторгом такие блистательные девушки – так что она сложила их в коробочку и отправила на дальнюю полку шкафа, заодно убрав туда же и валентинки от Хастура, Уорлока и Лигура, которые – каждый по-своему – благодарили её за то, что им стало интересно на уроках литературы («что эти ваши книжки не такой отстой, как я думал», выразился Лигур).

Ночью ей удивительно подробно снилось то, что было описано в валентинках сестёр Кроули – и у нее не было никаких сил, чтобы проснуться и прекратить это безобразие.


	5. Глава четвёртая, в которой экзамены внезапно сдают даже те, кто совершенно не собирался этого делать

Правильность и неправильность мисс Фелл продолжала занимать мистера Вайта. Он видел и отмечал, что обстановка во вверенном ей выпускном классе изменилась в лучшую сторону, но что-то во всей этой истории никак не давало ему покоя. Посоветовавшись с директором школы – её практически никогда никто не видел, так что её образ обрастал поистине мифологическими чертами и подробностями – и заручившись насмешливым согласием основательницы, которой было очень интересно посмотреть, что из всего этого получится, в середине апреля мистер Вайт вдруг объявил ошарашенным старшеклассникам, что литература становится предметом, обязательным к сдаче выпускных экзаменов. Вот, приказ директора школы, печать, подпись.

— Непостижимо, — подумала мисс Фелл, ошеломленная, пожалуй, более других.

— Непостижимо, — переглянулись сёстры Кроули, прекрасно разглядев на мимолетно показанном приказе подпись не только директрисы, но и их собственной матери.

— Непостижимо, — веселилась Вельзевул, благоразумно не делясь ни с кем своими наблюдениями и играя сама с собой в тотализатор о том, чем же всё это закончится.

Удивление удивлением, а к экзаменам нужно было готовиться – так что теперь выпускной класс сидел в школе гораздо дольше обычного, а мисс Фелл задерживалась каждый день ровно настолько, сколько требовалось, чтобы позаниматься с каждым, кто того требовал или кто в этом нуждался. После занятий, во сколько бы они теперь ни заканчивались, во дворе её неизменно ждала черная Бентли – и если первые две недели Азирафель проходила мимо, с мягкой улыбкой отрицательно качая головой, то потом накапливающаяся усталость стала брать своё, и весь май Кроули каждый день отвозила домой предмет своей страсти. Антония ездила с ними не всегда, но очень часто – она вдруг загорелась идеей всё же поступить в университет, на отделение социологии, так что теперь изредка посещала репетитора, понимая, что родительские деньги не всегда могут помочь, и желая поступить самостоятельно, чтобы сообщить об этом Азирафель радостно, но как можно небрежнее.

Май шёл своим чередом, когда однажды после школы Кроули уверенной рукой направила машину не к дому Азирафель, а к небольшому ресторанчику, на дверях которого висела витиеватая табличка «закрыто на мероприятие». Мисс Фелль была настолько уставшей, что осознала происходящее только выйдя из автомобиля. Она хотела было возмутиться, но Кроули подхватила её под руку и сказала:

— Ангел, окажи нам честь и раздели скромное празднование нашего восемнадцатилетия. Только ты и мы, больше никого.

Азирафель привычно принялась лепетать что-то по подарке, но Кроули прервала её жестом.

— Ты же помнишь, ангел, что ты наш лучший подарок. Если ты не можешь его преподнести, то просто будь с нами в этот вечер. Давай отвлечемся от всех забот и чуть-чуть отдохнём. Мы все это заслужили.

Вечер прошёл настолько хорошо и спокойно, что Азирафель расслабилась и почти забыла, почему уже третий месяц они держат эту странную дистанцию, лишив себя естественных еще полгода назад встречи, шуток и посиделок – но сёстры Кроули не дали ей этого сделать.

Уже пора было расходиться, когда Антония подняла последний тост.

— За наши экзамены, ангел.

— За наши отличные экзамены! — поддержала её сестра.

Азирафель моментально вспыхнула и вся как-то подобралась.

— Послушай, ангел, — начала Антония, но мисс Фелл перебила её, не терпящим возражений голосом:

— Нет, нет и нет. Мы не будем об этом разговаривать.

— Не будем сейчас, не будем до экзаменов, не будем вообще? — вклинилась Кроули, и Азирафель поняла, что у нее нет ответа на этот вопрос. Она честно задумалась, но смогла только пробормотать:

— Сейчас – точно не будем.

Сёстры приняли это с достоинством.

У самого дома Азирафель, куда их довезло такси – девушки настояли на том, что сначала проводят мисс Фелл до порога, а уже потом отправятся к себе – Антония тоже вышла из машины.

— Послушай, ангел, — сказала она своим чарующе-хриплым голосом, которому так шло марево тёплой майской ночи, — позволь, я сделаю одну вещь. Обещаю, ничего такого, что выходит за рамки нашего соглашения.

Азирафель повернулась, и у Антонии снова, как бывало каждый раз, когда она видела эти распахнутые к ней глаза, оборвалось сердце от восторга. Она шагнула вперёд, отметив, что Азирафель не отшатнулась, что она по-прежнему, несмотря ни на что, всё так же доверяет ей. Им обеим.

— Я просто хочу показать тебе свои глаза, ангел, — произнесла Антония, изо всех сил стараясь не сорваться в позорные всхлипы, — и увидеть твои.

Она взяла лицо Азирафель в свои ладони, словно собираясь поцеловать, и долго смотрела ей в глаза, наслаждаясь, запоминая, утопая в них. Не очень длинные, но густые ресницы мисс Фелл отбрасывали тени в свете уличного фонаря, голубизна глаз казалась темнее и глубже, чем обычно.

— Запомни меня, ангел. Не забывай меня никогда. Нас.

Азирафель завороженно смотрела в сияющие напротив медово-янтарные глаза, в ночном сумраке и в бликах искусственного света, отражающихся от платья, отливающие нежно-зелёным. В них вспыхивали искры золота, будто бы взрывались звёзды и зарождались новые планеты – а прохладные, чуть подрагивающие ласковые пальцы на щеках успокаивали и дарили ощущение защищенности и спокойствия. Хотелось длить эти прикосновения, не отпускать, раствориться в этом уюте без остатка. По улице промчался мотоциклист, и атмосфера момента рассеялась.

— Спасибо вам обеим, мои дорогие. Как бы оно ни было, я точно никогда вас не забуду.

Антония кивнула с таким видом, будто получила ответ на главный вопрос в своей жизни. Повернулась и легко пошла к машине. «С днем рождения» — прошептала Азирафель вслед, твёрдо уверенная, что её не услышат. Антония подняла руку, в знак того, что услышала поздравление, села в машину, максимально не поворачиваясь лицом к дому. Когда она откинулась на сидение, её щёки были мокрыми от слёз.

***  
Накануне экзаменов выяснилось, что в комитете образования заинтересовались происходящим в школе, и завтра приедет комиссия, которая изъявила желание присутствовать на итоговых испытаниях. Это повергло всех в такой шок и уныние, что даже мистер Вайт готов был признать действия комитета неправильными.

После третьего урока мисс Фелл подошла к информатику, мистеру Пульциферу, и о чём-то с ним побеседовала, после чего вызвала к себе в кабинет Хастура и Уорлока. Они вышли оттуда в самом конце перемены, ошарашенные ещё больше, чем известием о приезде комиссии, но очевидно гораздо более спокойные, чем утром. Молодые люди проследовали к выходу из школы и направились в ближайший супермаркет, где провели весь урок информатики, а потом сгрузили покупки в каморке у завхоза, мистера Шедвелла, с которым Азирафель уже успела договориться.

Поговорила она и с мистером Вайтом, который, скривившись даже внешне, а не только внутренне, тем не менее, выдал мисс Фелл разрешение отменить сегодня два последних урока выпускного класса (тем более, одним из них была литература) и отправиться вместо них вместе с учениками в ближайший парк. На перемене Хастур и Уорлок снова нагрузились своими покупками, освободив кладовку мистера Шедвелла, и отправились вперёд, а мисс Фелл с их одноклассниками должна была подойти позже – после того, как сообщит им об отмене последних уроков и этой незапланированной прогулке.

Когда всё ещё смурной и в некоторых случаях даже напуганный, но уже более спокойный, чем утром, выпускной класс прибыл в парк на берег пруда, то их взорам предстал пикник, приготовленный сообразно представлениям Хастура и Уорлока о том, как проводятся пикники – причем, представлениям совмещённым. Эстетически это выглядело как минимум странно, но Азирафель расхохоталась и предложила всем воздать должное этому «Завтраку на траве» в стиле безумного Дали, хотя кое-где совершенно ощутимо проглядывали голландцы и даже Тициан: первые был представлены отчего-то селёдкой, которую Уорлок настоял купить, а второй – изобилием фруктов. Любимые Хастуром авокадо тоже нашли своё место и выглядывали тот тут на той одноразовой скатерти, которую парни тоже включили в число покупок.

— Я думаю, мои дорогие, — сказала Азирафель мягко, — что вам нужно немного расслабиться. Изменить мы уже ничего не можем, вложить в ваши голову курс литературы за всю школу до завтрашнего дня я не сумею, поэтому давайте просто попробуем получить удовольствие от сегодняшнего дня. Мы уже скоро расстанемся с вами, потому что вы отправитесь во взрослую жизнь, о которой так грезите, поэтому давайте попробуем скрасить друг другу сегодняшний эмоционально тяжёлый день.

Старшеклассники сначала стояли в молчании, потом стали рассаживаться вокруг «стола», довольно гудя.

— У меня только одна просьба, мои дорогие, — продолжила Азирафель, всё ещё никуда не садясь и отметив краем глаза, что Кроули уходит куда-то обратно в сторону школы, что царапнуло её гораздо больше, чем она могла себе представить, — точнее, наверное, даже две. У нас есть две бутылки вина. Это хватит, чтобы каждый из вас получил радость, но не был пьян. И я очень прошу вас не добавлять более ничего к этому алкоголю: вы же понимаете, что даже если вы выпьете уже дома, а наутро появитесь на экзамене в состоянии похмелья, обвинят во всём меня. И вторая просьба: пожалуйста, если кто-то из вас будет курить, уходите куда-нибудь на аллеи, не курите прямо здесь. Спасибо.

Мисс Фелл пробралась вокруг рассевшихся учеников к дереву, чтобы сидеть, опершись спиной. Она опустилась, попытавшись не запачкать как всегда светлую юбку, вытянула ноги – и тут на дорожке снова показалась Кроули, которая несла подушечку, всегда валявшуюся на заднем сидении Бентли. Азирафель вспыхнула и хотела отказаться, как делала всегда, встречая знаки внимания со стороны сестёр Кроули, но должна была признать, что опираться спиной на подушку гораздо удобнее и приятнее. Антония сидела по правую руку от нее, а Кроули по левую. Они обе не принимали участия в общем веселье, а просто молчали, глядя куда-то в сторону и думая о чем-то своём. Азирафель тоже больше наблюдала за общим разговором, чем говорила сама, но иногда вставляла ту или иную реплику.

— Вы что, поссорились? — спросила вдруг Дагон, и мисс Фелл вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Кто? — спросила она прежде, чем поняла всю подоплеку вопроса и снова залилась краской.

— Ну вы, — Дагон сделала неопределенный жест рукой, явно указывающий на них троих.

Азирафель вымученно улыбнулась.

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, спасибо, — произнесла она, стараясь не смотреть ни на кого, особенно на сестёр Кроули.

— Не особо похоже, но это ваше личное дело, — буркнул Лигур, как бы закрывая дискуссию.

Антония вздохнула.

— Ну а что мы должны делать, чтобы было похоже? — с этими словами она улеглась на землю, положив голову Азирафель на колени. — Теперь похоже?

— Вот теперь это точно «Завтрак на траве»! — восторженно сказал Уорлок, глядя на эту живописную композицию, в которой претерпело изменение и положение третьего участника: Кроули закусила зубами травинку и откинулась назад, облокотившись одновременно на ствол дерева и на плечо мисс Фелл. Она смотрела куда-то далеко в сторону, но Азирафель была готова поклясться, что ощущает и замечает всё, что происходит.

— Ну ладно, а то сидите все трое надутые, как рыбы-фуги, — пробормотала Дагон, и это сравнение было настолько неожиданным, что расхохотались все присутствовавшие, даже те, кто слабо представлял, как именно эти самые рыбы-фуги выглядят.

Азрафель рассеянно гладила Антонию по её шикарным распущенным волосам, смотрела на золотящиеся на солнце листочки и умиротворённо думала, что сегодня всё не так уж плохо. А вот завтра всё может стать гораздо хуже – и дело было вовсе не в угрозе поцелуя. Пожалуй, с его опасностью Азирафель уже смирилась. Ей просто до нервной дрожи пугал сам экзамен и, особенно, грозящая присутствовать на нём комиссия.

***  
Утром мисс Фелл вскочила раньше будильника на добрых два часа. Сегодня она собиралась вызвать такси, чтобы не переживать о возможных опозданиях автобуса, натёртых новым туфлями пяток и помятого платья. Сёстрам Кроули она вечером, когда они настояли на том, чтобы отвезти её до дома, категорически запретила заезжать за ней утром. В день экзамена им следовало подумать о себе и своём спокойствии, а еще немного о репутации: если в школе даже мистер Вайт уже смирился с тем, что Азирафель регулярно пользуется услугами Кроули как водителя, то комиссия может такого поведения и не понять, что вполне может отразиться на оценках. Аргумент был серьёзным, и девушкам пришлось смириться с этими доводами.

В школе мисс Фелл тоже была на час раньше нужного времени. В лёгком светлом платье с вышивкой лентам на груди и широкой юбкой, с лёгким макияжем и повязанной на коротких волосах лентой в качеств элемента прически, она была совсем похожа на ангела, о чём ей не преминул заметить даже мистер Шедвелл, от которого обычно сложно было дождаться доброго слова. Мистер Вайт, увидев Азирафель, и подавно успокоился и решил, что всё-таки она очень правильная девушка.

Наконец, прибыла комиссия, закончились встречи-объяснения, наступил час экзамена.

Все семнадцать учеников были распределены по списку сообразно пожеланиям комиссии, так что неудобства начались с самого начала. Предполагалось запускать в аудиторию, как в классическом варианте, по пять человек – и последнюю группу сразу семь – и давать им некоторое время на подготовку. Школьные часы пробили десять, и экзамен начался.

В первой пятерке оказались скромная спокойная и непонятно почему вообще попавшая в этот класс девушка Ханна Аббот, Дагон, Уорлок Даулинг и обе Кроули.

Мисс Аббот предсказуемо не доставила хлопот, спокойно и уверенно ответив на оба вопроса: первый по курсу этого года – и второй, по всей школьной программе.

Дагон начала с того, что ничего не знает по второму вопросу, а потом задвинула получасовой рассказ о «Старике и море» Хэмингуэя, подойдя к вопросу с категорически неожиданной стороны. Комиссия слушала, открыв рот, кажется, даже забыв про второй вопрос, так что Дагон удалось отделаться малой кровью.

Уорлоку достались Гёте как таковой и «Американские боги» Нила Геймана. Парень знал, о чём говорит, но то ли своей манерой держаться, то ли тем, что дорвался и сыпал цитатами к месту и не к месту, откровенно бесил комиссию, так что за результаты – это мисс Фелл поняла отчётливо – придётся побороться.

Первой из сестёр Кроули к экзаменационному столу подошла Антония. Она презрительно и насмешливо высказалась о деревенской поэзии Байрона, а затем отказалась отвечать на второй, хотя весь лист подготовки к ответу был исписан у нее вдоль и поперёк. Из нее не удавалось вытащить ни слова, пока Азирафель не догадалась посмотреть, как же звучит второй вопрос. Ричард Матесон: «Невероятный уменьшающийся человек». Мисс Фелл уставилась на Антонию в полнейшем шоке и пыталась безуспешно поймать её взгляд, но та упорно смотрела в стол, так что ситуация подходила к тому, что сейчас девушке зачли бы только один вопрос и отправили восвояси.

— Я прошу прощения, — сказала Азирафель слабым голосом, — я ненадолго выйду, с вашего позволения. Прошу вас, отвечайте без меня.

Она вернулась в класс примерно через десять минут, когда Антония успела не только рассказать всё, что знала о жизни и опасностях человека, под влиянием радиации, инсектицидов и воли автора, уменьшающегося день ото дня, что, естественно, приводит к встречам с животным миром совсем иначе, чем привыкли видеть люди – в частности, в определенный момент пауки становятся для него гигантами – но и ответить на дополнительные вопросы, и теперь уже выходила из класса, уступив место сестре.

— Не нужно было так! — шепнула ей Азирафель, всё ещё переживающая о том, что если бы она вовремя не сообразила о том, что причиной молчания Антонии даже в такой важный момент была лишь её зашкаливающая забота о мисс Фелл и её фобиях, то девушка завалила бы экзамен.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, ангел! — Антония ещё никогда не называла её так в школе, тем более таким нежным шепотом, так что в класс Азирафель вернулась красная, как помидор.

Кроули, тем временем, уже рассказывала о юморе и даже сарказме в произведениях Диккенса, взяв в качестве примера «Рождественскую песнь». Судя по тому, как прятал глаза один из членов комиссии, молодой смешливый профессор, он прекрасно понимал, почему ученица выбрала именно это произведение, но не собирался её выдавать. Да, слава сестёр Кроули гремела далеко за пределами школы.

Второй вопрос экзаменационного билета был посвящен роману Дафны Дю Морье «Ребекка».

— С гораздо большим удовольствием, — сказала Кроули, глядя на мир из-под непроницаемых тёмных очков, — я поговорила бы с вами о поэзии Сафо, но придётся довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
Только успокоившаяся было Азирафель снова пошла красными пятнами, но её участия в разговоре и не понадобилось: одна из старых комиссионных профессорш бросилась в долгий и кровопролитный спор с Кроули, закончившийся тем, что председатель комиссии долго призывал всех к молчанию и спокойствию. Кроули встала из-за стола, тоном самой вежливой девочки на свете поблагодарила комиссию в целом и госпожу профессора в частности за самый интересный в жизни экзамен и отправилась в коридор своей неповторимой походкой – ждать, пока ответят остальные группы, а потом, после очевидно долгих споров и обсуждений, им объявят результаты. Экзамен продолжался своим чередом, и мисс Фелл усилием воли заставила себя проявить в нём такую же заинтересованность, как и в предыдущих случаях – это ей вполне удалось: по крайней мере, Хастур, взмокший и мрачный больше обычного, понял, что его не валили, а задавали наводящие вопросы, уже только выйдя в коридор.

Наконец, экзамен закончился, комиссия закрыла двери и принялась обсуждать результаты. Время от времени из-за двери раздавались то мерные голоса, то взрывы хохота, то реплики на откровенно повышенных тонах. В какой-то момент напряжение стало почти ощутимым, голоса за дверью совсем злыми, а потом из кабинета вдруг выскочила мисс Фелль с откровенно заплаканными глазами и быстрым шагом направилась по коридору в сторону учительской туалетной комнаты. Антония бросилась было за ней, но сестра остановила её, схватив за руку.

— Чуть позже, — сказала она глухо, — и не ты, а я.

Спустя пять минут, когда Азирафель почти успокоилась, выплакав над раковиной горькие слезы обиды, в дверь постучали. Мисс Фелл заметалась взглядом по зеркалу, по двери, а потом поняла, что у неё снова полились слёзы.

— Ангел, это я, — сказала Кроули спокойно. — Открывай, моя дорогая. Всё глупости, открывай.

Щелкнул замок, и Кроули решительно распахнула дверь. Её взгляду предстала растрепанная, зарёванная Азирафель, с потёкшей косметикой и всё ещё хлюпающая носом.

— Ну что ты, что ты… — крепкие руки обхватили её, прижали к себе, и Азирафель почувствовала, что её обволакивает теперь, уютом и заботой. — Ну перестань, ничто на свете не стоит твоих слёз, ангел!

— Даже твоя отличная оценка? — проплакала Азирафель куда-то в шею Кроули.

— Как пишут в твоих любимых романах, ангел, я сейчас должна замереть, как громом пораженная, да? Ты правда ревёшь из-за моей оценки? Точнее, из-за того, чтобы она была отличной?

Азирафель попыталась выпрямиться и выпутаться из кольца обнимавших её рук, но более-менее успешно удалось только первое.

— Понимаешь… это всё несправедливо! Они не могут понимать всё, не могут учесть, с какими знаниями вы входили в этот год – и с какими выходите! Вы, вы все, проделали огромный путь, особенно за последний месяц! Да, это ерунда в их глазах, но это на самом деле отлично!

Она снова уткнулась Кроули в плечо и заревела, как-то совсем по-детски, хлюпая носом и всхлипывая. Кроули гладила её по волосам, с которых уже совсем сбилась лента, невесомо целовала в макушку и шептала что-то утешительное.

Так они простояли ещё десять минут, а потом в дверь, которую они так и не закрыли снова, всунулся Хастур.

— Там это… Идите, в общем, праздновать. Всем отлично, даже мне.

Азирафель неверяще вскинула голову.

— Так… так не бывает!

— Вы еще скажите, мисс Фелл, что это неправильно. Мистер Вайт с такой присказкой и носится по коридору. Кстати, если он сейчас завернёт сюда, то его точно кондрашка хватит, от такой неправильности!

Азирафель выпрямилась, и Кроули даже нашла в себе силы расцепить руки.

— Я сейчас приду, — пробормотала Азирафель смущенно, потом повернулась к крану и попыталась привести себя в порядок: как минимум, смыть остатки косметики, основная часть которой осталась на блузке Кроули, да приуспокоить холодной водой распухшие от слёз глаза и нос.

Через пять минут она вернулась в класс, куда уже ушла Кроули.

Действительно, на столе лежала ведомость, в которой ровным почерком секретаря комиссии был выставлен столбик одинаковых оценок: «отлично». Всё-таки, комиссия умела ценить мужество и самоотверженность: а в общих чертах историю этого класса и того, когда они на самом деле начали учить литературу, знали все. Как и ситуацию с самим экзаменом, ставшим обязательным совсем недавно. Что ж, решила про себя Азирафель, нужно будет обязательно извиниться перед ними за те колкости, которые она им наговорила, когда с яростью тигрицы, защищающей своих детёнышей, встала на защиту своих учеников и их оценок.

На партах уже был накрыт импровизированный стол – не чета вчерашнему пикнику, но очень искренний: покромсанное перочинным ножом чье-то яблоко, превращенный в канапе бутерброд с сыром, печенье, и – отдельно, во главе стола – пирожное из соседней кондитерской, ассортимент которой мисс Фелл так любила. Кто-то успел сбегать за ним, и сейчас было совершенно неважно, кто именно.

Азирафель усадили во главе стола, и она, заплаканная, взволнованная, ощущала всю ту окутывающую её любовь и признательность, которыми был полон класс.

— Я скажу за всех, мисс Фелл, — сказал Хастур, подняв чайную чашку от разномастного набора, который всегда жил в классе Азирафель на случай, если нужно будет задержаться после уроков и захочется выпить чаю. Только вот сейчас плескался в ней явно не чай. — То, что мы вообще сдали этот экзамен – уже само по себе чудо. Поэтому чудо этих оценок меркнет перед этим, первым. Но это всё равно круто. Спасибо вам за это. И я хотел сказать… Знаете, я пообещал, что если вдруг сдам литературу на отлично, то буду поступать в университет. Придётся теперь, блин!

Мисс Фелл совершенно нелогичным образом пыталась снова заплакать и засмеяться одновременно. Она старательно избегала встречаться взглядом с любой из сестёр Кроули, поэтому Антония решила взять дело в свои руки.

— Полагаю, что не только ты давал какие-то обещания, связанные с этим экзаменом, — судя по реакции некоторых одноклассников, так оно и было, — как минимум твоих родителей я поздравляю, они-то будут счастливы, что ты решил продолжать обучение. Ну и всех нас поздравляю. Ура мисс Фелл!

Все семнадцать человек единогласно крикнули ура, так что даже мистер Шедвелл прибежал из своего закутка проверить, что происходит. Он застал картину трогательных объятий: все старались как-то выразить свою признательность, и даже Лигур попытался осторожно приобнять утопающую в его медвежьей хватке Азирафель.

— Что за дела творятся! — пробормотал мистер Шедвелл, отступая в коридор и думая сам про себя, что хорошо, что мистер Вайт уже уехал домой: он бы не счел такое братание учеников с учителем правильным.


	6. Глава пятая, в которой приходится выполнять данные обещания

Домой они ехали в полном молчании. Оно не было мягким и обволакивающим или неприязненным, грубым – это было молчание людей, которые понимают, чем закончится сегодняшний вечер, когда всё уже решено, когда ничего не нужно говорить, потому что всё и так понятно.

Кроули припарковалась у дома Азирафель и перегнулась с переднего сидения, приспустив с носа очки.

— Ангел, пожалуйста, — сказала она спокойно, но было видно, какой ценой даётся ей это спокойствие, — не делай такое похоронное лицо. Если тебе отвратительна эта мысль, давай забудем всё, сделаем вид, что не было никакого соглашения. К чёрту всё.

Азирафель шумно сглотнула и произнесла, с трудом выдавливая слова из пересохшего горла:

— Мне не отвратительна эта мысль, мне просто странно всё происходящее. Но мы действительно договорились, и пришла пора платить по счетам. Считайте, что сейчас я кокетливо улыбнулась. Но просто у меня нет на это сил. Пойдёмте. Или вы предпочитаете поцеловать меня в машине?

Кроули вынесло с переднего сидения, через пару мгновений она уже распахивала заднюю дверцу, приглашая Азирафель выйти из автомобиля. Антония вышла со своей стороны, медленно обошла машину и подошла к ним с нечитаемым лицом.

— Ты такая красивая, ангел. Неимоверно красивая. Поверь, — сказала она своим хриплым голосом, а потом взяла Азирафель за руку, переплетя её пальцы со своими. Так они и пошли в дом.

Когда дело дошло до того, чтобы вставить ключ в замочную скважину, руки вдруг предательски задрожали, и Азирафель с удивлением поняла, что никак не может попасть в отверстие. Несколько безуспешных попыток, и вдруг Антония приобняла ее сзади, положив свои всегда прохладные руки поверх ее и легко вставив ключ совместным движением руки.

Азирафель благодарно вздохнула и вдруг всем своим существом поняла, как ей хочется остаться в этом обволакивающем тепле объятий, но Антония уже отстранилась, предоставляя хозяйке возможность открыть дверь.

В полной и какой-то даже торжественной тишине они вошли в дом, Азирафель потянулась было включить потолочный свет, как всегда делала, войдя в прихожую, но вдруг подумала, что вполне хватит приглушенного, мягкого света настенного светильника. Она щёлкнула боковым выключателем и чуть не выронила ключи, которые так и держала в руке, но тут ее пальцы перехватила Кроули — и Азирафель в очередной раз подивилась этому контрасту: всегда прохладные руки Антонии и вечно пышущие жаром пальцы Кроули.

Антония стояла, оперевшись спиной о входную дверь, и Азирафель подумала, что резные филенки, должно быть, больно впиваются в спину, но додумать эту мысль ей не дали: Антония мягко и медленно притянула ее к себе. Сзади что-то звякнуло: Кроули положила ключи на тумбочку.

Первый поцелуй в ее жизни оказался совсем не таким, каким Азирафель себе хоть когда-либо представляла — но она не могла бы сказать, что он был плохим. Она вообще ничего не могла бы сказать, слишком много ощущений обрушилось на нее сразу: Антония ласково провела пальцем по ее подбородку, а потом всё так же мягко и осторожно поцеловала.

Мир не взорвался, но совершенно определенно стал невозвратно другим.

Азирафель пыталась что-то сделать с собственным дыханием, что не упасть от простого переизбытка эмоций, когда поняла, что стоять становится ещё труднее: между ее ног все так же плавно, но уверенно, втискивалось колено Антонии. Азирафель покачнулась, но сзади ее обхватила Кроули и прижалась губами к шее, сразу ниже линии роста волос. Антония углубляла поцелуй и продолжала свой неостановимый путь колена, Кроули крепко держала одной рукой за талию, другую положив на грудь и пытаясь ласкать ее сквозь преграды платья и белья, и Азирафель с удивлением услышала собственный тихий, но совершенно недвусмысленно-довольный стон.

Антония отстранилась, практически облизываясь, будто сытая кошка, и Азирафель с удивлением почувствовала движение собственного тела следом.

— Ангел, ангел! — произнесла Антония своим насмешливым тоном, будто укоряя, и Кроули фыркнула сзади в шею, отчего Азирафель снова покачнулась, слишком неожиданно и приятно это было.

Внезапно колено между бедер попыталось исчезнуть, и Азирафель инстинктивно стиснула ноги, потому что ей показалось, что наступающая пустота будет слишком невыносимой. Антония усмехнулась и гораздо решительнее засунула свою ногу обратно, попутно схватив отчаянно пискнувшую Азирафель за бедра и притянув на себя ещё больше. Кроули в своих исследованиях ее шеи переместилась ближе к левому уху, и Азирафель откинула голову ей на плечо, чем тут же воспользовалась Антония, и теперь нежную шейку одаривали поцелуями сразу с двух сторон.

Тем временем правая рука Кроули преодолела вырез платья Азирафель, и тонкие ловкие пальцы то ныряли под кромку бюстгальтера, чтобы подарить мимолетную ласку, обязательно чуть-чуть задевая сосок, то снова кружили по всей аппетитной груди.

Антония повела ногой, потянув Азирафель за бедра ещё сильнее, и она с удивлением почувствовала, как всё её тело прошило какой-то искрой особенного удовольствия, неизвестного ранее. От неожиданности она снова застонала и, чтобы всё-таки не потерять равновесие, упёрлась руками в несчастную дверь: правой рукой у плеча Антонии, и левой у ее головы.

Кроули снова фыркнула и вдруг провела языком у Азирафель за ушком, лизнув длинно и мокро, а Антония, одновременно с этим, как-то совсем властно и сильно дёрнула ее бедра, ещё активнее совершая поступательные движения ногой. Азирафель застонала в полный голос, пытаясь закусить губы и заглушить этот стон, но ни руки Кроули на груди, ни ее поцелуи сзади, ни Антония, крепко державшая ее бедра и хрипло шепчущая что-то в шею, не давали этого сделать: Азирафель стонала всё громче, совершенно точно понимая, что то, что происходит сейчас, давно вышло за рамки обычного поцелуя (даже такого, какой был продемонстрирован ей на Новый год) — но не имея ни малейших сил и, самое главное, никакого желания это прекращать.

Когда ей показалось, что, видимо, она уже близка к первому в своей жизни оргазму, Антония вдруг выпустила ее из своей хватки и властно толкнула на Кроули, отрывая от двери и заставив всем телом откинуться назад. Кроули словно была готова к этому и приняла Азирафель в свои объятия, даже не пошатнувшись. Всхипнув от внезапно наступившей между ног пустоты и от прерванного удовольствия, Азирафель вдруг поняла, что Антония одним плавным движением встала на колени и нырнула головой под подол ее платья. Волна паники пронзила Азирафель с ног до головы, но Кроули держала так крепко и так приятно, шептала на ухо такие восхитительные красивые слова, а Антония так властно и так нежно пробиралась пальцами под давно уже мокрые трусики, что Азирафель почти успокоилась. Она почувствовала, как Антония, от нетерпения чуть царапая кожу своими ногтями, стянула с нее белье, а потом припала к тому месту, которое давно уже пульсировало и ждало, долгим жадным поцелуем, почти сразу же сменившимся уверенными движениями языка. Кроули ласкала умелыми пальцами ее грудь и покрывала поцелуями шею, Антония вылизывала там, внизу — и Азирафель в голос закричала от того наслаждения, которое дарили её телу эти слаженные, прекрасные движения. Ещё несколько мгновений, и она почувствовала, как блаженством взрывается всё тело, как растекается по нему жар оргазма, как ее собственный мир снова и снова становится полностью и необратимо иным. Она кончила и ещё продолжала некоторое время постанывать, тем более что Кроули продолжала ласкать ее, а Антония не вылезала из-под платья, покрывая поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бёдер, лобок и складочку животика, изредка чуть-чуть пуская в ход зубы и легонько прикусывая особенно приглянувшийся ей места.

Азирафель практически лежала спиной на Кроули и не могла внятно связать ни одной мысли: даже той, что только что у неё был первый в её жизни секс, и он случился с двумя её ученицами.

***  
Когда первый морок удовольствия спал, первым движением Азирафель было бежать.

Бежать как можно дальше, и там, забившись от стыда куда-нибудь как можно глубже, переживать то, что только что случилось.

Она даже сделала какое-то движение, словно и в самом деле собиралась опрометью броситься отсюда, но поняла, что всё ещё находится в этой сладкой ловушке: перед ней на коленях стояла Антония, а сзади ласково, но крепко обнимала Кроули.

— Ангел, — прошептала Кроули так тихо, что нужно было прислушиваться, — чего ты сейчас хотела бы?

В этом вопросе не было никакой двусмысленности, он не содержал намеков на продолжение той страсти, которая несколько минут назад накрыла их всех троих прямо в прихожей: это была чистая и незамутненная забота.

Азирафель нашла в себе силы раскрыть губы и прошептать в ответ:

— Ванну. Я хотела бы принять ванну.

— Ты позволишь похозяйничать в твоём доме, ангел? — спросила Кроули, и Азирафель, чуть помедлив, кивнула, после чего Кроули удалилась искать ванную комнату и готовить в ней всё необходимое.

Антония по-прежнему стояла на коленях.

Она полностью вылезла из-под платья Азирафель, и теперь просто смотрела на нее снизу вверх, обхватив ее колени своими ухоженными руками. На тонких губах блуждала улыбка, от чего Антония выглядела почти абсолютно счастливой.

— Кроули была права, ты сладкая булочка, — наконец сказала она, и Азирафель как всегда вспыхнула, осознав всю двусмысленность этой фразы, учитывая, чем именно только что занималась Антония.

Она попыталась освободиться от объятий, но девушка сильнее обвила ее ноги руками и уткнулась лбом в бедро.

— Ты все равно не поверишь, если я скажу, что сейчас я самое счастливое существо во Вселенной, поэтому я не буду этого говорить, ангел. Но просто знай, что это так.

Азирафель нервно переступила с ноги на ногу и снова запылала щеками, осознав, что на одной из ее ножек по-прежнему болтаются трусики, которые стянула с неё Антония, когда стала ласкать ее языком.

Как же странно и непривычно это звучит! Но это действительно было так: одна из самых восхитительных женщин на свете, какую только могла представить себе Азирафель, добровольно занималась с ней такими вещами…

Словно услышав ее мысли, Антония поднялась с колен и, пользуясь разницей в росте, нависла над Азирафель, прижав её к стенке.

— Ангел, — промурлыкала она почти губы в губы, отчего Азирафель с изрядной долей смущения уловила свой собственный вкус на чужих губах и свой запах в чужом дыхании. — Ангел... Могу ли я хотя бы надеяться, что это — только начало?

Азирафель не находила в себе сил смотреть ей в глаза, поэтому просто неопределенно повела плечами. Ей нужно было гораздо больше времени, чтобы просто осознать и принять тот факт, что, шарахаясь до двадцати двух лет от близких отношений, она вдруг, нарушив все свои собственные установки, вступила в них с такой долей авантюризма.

— Пойдем, ангел, — сказала вернувшаяся Кроули, — ванна готова. Я добавила туда лавандовой пены, надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Как-то так получилось, что до ванной комнаты они дошли все втроём.

У дверей Кроули вдруг взяла Азирафель за плечи и повернула к себе, осторожно и ласково проведя пальцами по её щеке.

— Послушай... — Азирафель никогда не слышала у нее такого голоса: ласкового, нежного и отчаянного одновременно. — Запомни навсегда: всё решаешь только ты. Но мы всегда рядом. И сейчас только тебе решать, что будет дальше. Если ты спросишь, чего хотела бы я, то мой ответ очень прост. Я бы осторожно, как фарфоровую статуэтку, раздела тебя, а потом забралась бы в ванну вместе с тобой. Ты бы снова откинулась на меня, и мы просто сидели бы так, в полудремоте. Я бы чувствовала твоё тело, и мне ничего больше было бы не нужно. Но я подозреваю, что сейчас ты ещё не готова. Или?..

Азирафель подумала, что Кроули слишком хорошо понимает её, читает как по нотам — и не могла понять, пугает ее это, восхищает или успокаивает. Она прислушалась к себе и с удивлением поняла, что ей нравится то, что предложила Кроули.

— Я... я согласна, — произнесла она тихо. — Но... Антония?

Девушка ласково улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Я буду просто смотреть на вас. Если ты позволишь.

Они вошли в ванную комнату — довольно претенциозную, по обычному мнению Азирафель, но достаточно большую, чтобы вместить сейчас их троих. В какой-то момент Азирафель поняла, что всё ещё комкает в руках собственные трусики, от которых наконец окончательно избавилась ещё в коридоре. Снова вспыхнув — хотя порой ей казалось, что она сейчас всё время залита горячей краской стыда — она кинула их в корзину для грязного белья, а потом завела руки за спину, чтобы расстегнуть застёжку платья.

— Подожди, ангел, — услышала она непривычно хриплый голос Кроули. — Позволь мне. Весь день не могла думать о чем-то другом, только об этой чёртовой молнии. Рассказываю, знаешь ли, про Диккенса, а перед глазами стоит твоя застёжка платья.

Момент был опасным: от такого напоминания Азирафель могла снова спрятаться за их иерархические отношения учителя и учениц, но, видимо, сегодня мисс Фелл решила позволить себе всё — или считала, что некая черта уже была перейдена ими безвозвратно.

Поэтому она просто кивнула и позволила ловким пальцам Кроули расстегнуть ей платье, а потом и подавно стянуть его вниз. Антония сделала шаг вперёд и подобрала одежду, не позволив ей лежать на полу бесформенной кучей.

Кроули осторожно расстегнула застёжку бюстгальтера и правой рукой потянула в сторону одну из лямок, а левую ласково и мягко подставила под одну из грудей Азирафель, с удовлетворением отметив моментально затвердевшие соски: что бы там мисс Фелл не говорила о своих неспособностях и неумениях, возбуждалась она в умелых руках моментально.

Бюстгальтер оказался в руках у Антонии, а Кроули, чуть развернув Азирафель так, чтобы она видела себя в высоком, в рост, зеркале, ласкала её грудь, восхищённо шепча "Ангел, это не сиськи, это произведение искусства!". Смущённо фыркнув и от самой ситуации, и от этого жаргонного-детского слова, и от опаляющего шёпота Кроули, Азирафель попыталась отвернуться, но её личная искусительница продолжала:

— Посмотри, ангел! Впрочем, разве бывают такие соблазнительные ангелы? — с этими словами Кроули прикусила Азирафель мочку уха, и та то ли пискнула, то ли всхипнула, то ли даже застонала. — Такие сладкие, такие манящие, такие возбуждающие и возбужденные ангелы... Быстро в ванну, а то она остынет!

Контраст всей нежной речи и резкой, командной последней фразы оказал на Азирафель удивительное действие: она вдруг почувствовала, что ей нравится этот командный тон, нравится подчиняться ему, возбуждаться от него.

Она, с удивлением не узнавая саму себя, царственно повернулась, сделала пару шагов по направлению к ванной, где переливалась лавандовая пена, оперлась на подставленную руку Кроули и, оказавшись в пене, села на колени.

— Ох, ангел! — простонала Кроули при виде этой лукавой покорности. — Что же ты с нами делаешь!

Азирафель перевела взгляд на Антонию: та стояла, вцепившись в косяк, словно удерживая саму себя от того, чтобы не броситься на обнажившуюся перед ней мечту.

Тем временем Кроули быстро сбросила с себя одежду, и Азирафель с интересом рассматривала открывшееся перед ней зрелище: все какое-то золотистое, смуглое, подтянутое тело, небольшая — очевидно меньше, чем у сестры — грудь, красиво вылепленные руки и умопомрачительные ноги, которые Кроули обычно прятала под джинсами. Азирафель не могла отвести взгляда, но вот Кроули в один шаг пересекла всё пространство ванной комнаты и с лёгким всплеском оказалась лицом к лицу с моментально снова покрасневшей Азирафель.

— Я обещала сидеть сзади тебя, ангел, — сказала Кроули глухо, — но сначала, всё же, позволь мне мой законный поцелуй.

Она наклонилась над Азирафель и поцеловала ее в губы: сначала легко и мимолетно, но постепенно все углубляя и углубляя поцелуй.

— Ангел, — шептала она, иногда прерываясь, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. — Ангел.

Азирафель было не очень удобно сидеть на коленях, она придерживалась руками за бортики ванной, но в какой-то момент она вдруг поняла, что обнимает Кроули за плечи, страстно и пошло выстанывая что-то прямо ей в губы.

— Ангел, — снова прошептала Кроули, оторвавшись от нее в последний раз. Провела рукой по щеке и волосам, а потом легко села спиной к бортику, потянув Азирафель на себя. Той понадобилось чуть больше времени, чтобы переместиться с затёкших колен в такую позу, но вот уже, неминуемо забрызгав пол пеной, они наконец устроились так, как и собирались: Кроули, опершись о спинку ванны, и спиной к ней Азирафель, откинувшая голову ей на плечо.

Антония смотрела на эту картину от дверей ванной комнаты, не в силах сделать ни шага, не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Её эмоциональное напряжение было столь велико, что если бы пена не скрывала тела двух ее любимых женщин, у нее не осталось бы сил даже просто стоять, глядя на это зрелище. В какой-то момент она все собрала всю свою волю в кулак и, дойдя до ванной, присела на её бортик.

— Позволь, я буду здесь, ангел, — сказала она, и Азирафель кивнула, тоже будучи не в состоянии связывать слова в предложения и вообще произносить их.

— Ты мягкая, ты восхитительная, ты великолепная, ангел, — шептала Кроули, водя рукой по изгибам покоящегося на ней тела. В какой-то момент Азирафель вдруг со страхом поняла, что Кроули добралась пальцами до самого сокровенного места — того, где до этой минуты был только язык Антонии. Азирафель попыталась в панике свести ноги, и рука тут же исчезла.

— Ангел, — проговорила Кроули успокаивающе, — ты же помнишь: ничего против твоей воли, только то, что ты захочешь сама. Просто мне показалось... что ты не против пойти дальше.

Азирафель издала неопределенный звук, а глаза Антонии совсем потемнели. Правой рукой Кроули крепко прижимала к себе Азирафель, а левой выводила на ее животе и бедрах какие-то несвязные узоры.

— Или ты хочешь только классически, в постели и под одеялом? — в голосе Кроули не было насмешки, только бесконечная, затапливающая всё нежность и ласковость. — Или только с мужчиной? Или со мной, но не с пальцами?

— С тобой, — выдавила Азирафель, сама поражаясь тому, что она говорит. — И пальцами, да... А как ещё может быть так?

Кроули усмехнулась.

— Ангел мой, есть много приспособлений. Я подберу самое лучшее и удобное для тебя.

— Нет... — Азирафель задыхалась от раздирающих ее чувств и от понимания, что происходит и что именно она говорит. — Только пальцы. Это... Это же часть тебя, часть твоего тела. Только ты, настоящая, живая. Все приспособления... Не сейчас... Потом.

На этих словах мужество словно оставило её, и она уткнулась бы куда-нибудь пылающим лицом, чтобы спрятаться и никогда больше не смотреть в глаза окружающему миру, но поза не позволяла этого сделать.

Она услышала плеск воды и почувствовала, поняла, что Кроули забросила свою правую ногу на бортик, а ее подхватила под правым коленом, отводя в сторону. Левой рукой Кроули снова вернулась к промежности Азирафель и ласкала её лёгкими, оглаживающими движениями. Вот посреди этих ласк два пальца стали проникать все глубже и глубже, раздвигать половые губы, задевать точки, которые ещё совсем недавно посылали по телу столько разрядов удовольствия, когда их касался язык Антонии. Азирафель вцепилась в бортики ванны, и тут её пальцы накрыла прохладная рука — Антония успокаивающе поглаживала и ласкала, только расслабляя, только заботясь.

— Но... — пролепетала Азирафель, и движение пальцев Кроули тут же прекратились, ожидая разрешения или запрета. — Но кровь…

— Ангел, мы же в воде. Как раз ничего не запачкаем и сможем сразу всё смыть.

— Но ты... Тебе не будет неприятно?..

— Ангел... Храбрая моя девочка, сладкая моя... — пальцы вернулись на своё место и продолжали свой путь, завораживая, пугая, даря наслаждение и предвкушение, — моя золотая, моя ненаглядная девочка, наша принцесса, счастье наше, любовь.

Все эти слова Кроули нашептывала почти бессвязно, но Азирафель откуда-то точно знала, что это не ложь, не просто атмосфера момента, не какие-то общепринятые клише: Кроули правда чувствовала всё это, проживала и говорила так, как чувствует. Как чувствуют они обе: она и сестра.

В какой-то момент Азирафель с пугающей ясностью осознала, что обратной дороги уже нет, её влагалище наполнено рукой Кроули, она ласково двигала пальцами там, внутри, осторожно, но неотвратимо пробираясь сквозь чужие боль и страх к тому, что станет их общим наслаждением. Азирафель вскрикнула, крепче схватила Антонию за руку — та в ответ сжала её пальцы со всей возможной нежностью и заботой — и почувствовала, как Кроули проникла в самую сокровенную часть её тела, сокрушив на своём пути все преграды и окончательно сделав своего ангела женщиной. Как там в литературе? К чёрту литературу, подумала Азирафель, я хочу наслаждаться жизнью и делаю это, здесь и сейчас. Пальцы Кроули двигались в ней, задавая ритм, под который она подстроилась своими бедрами так, будто это была самая естественная форма движения на свете. Её пронизывали боль и удовольствие одновременно, она пыталась не думать о том, что занимается сексом с женщиной — то, чего она и подумать про себя не могла ещё год назад. Наверное, мистер Вайт сказал бы, что это неправильно — на мысли о мистере Вайте в такой момент Азирафель прыснула со смеху, и поняла что всё, всё происходящее правильно, раз ей это так нравится. Она закинула правую руку назад и попыталась обнять Кроули за шею, они, найдя удобное для них обеих положение, вместе всё наращивали и наращивали темп, и наконец перед глазами снова заиграли звёзды, отражающиеся в глазах склонившейся к ним Антонии, и Азирафель провалилась во второй в своей жизни оргазм: по-настоящему женский, как скаламбурила она краем сознания, поражаясь способности шутить и вообще связно складывать сразу несколько смыслов в момент такого острого наслаждения, в котором не осталось и капли боли. Она застыла в этом наслаждении, резком и одновременно тягучим и вязком, пока не понимая, что и как ей делать дальше.

***  
Из состояния задумчивой заторможенности Азирафель вывел всплеск воды: Кроули села ровно, сменив, таким образом, положение обоих тел: и своего, и её. Антония по-прежнему сидела на бортике ванны, придерживая и успокаивающе поглаживая её пальцы своими, оставшимися прохладным даже в том жаре, которым сейчас была пронизана вся ванная комната во всех смыслах. Лавандовая пена давно осела – и сама по себе, и под воздействием тех событий, которые только что происходили прямо в ней – а вода успела остыть.

— Ангел, — сказала Кроули тихо, но отчего-то это слово прозвучало в сознании Азирафель подобно грому. — Мне отчего-то кажется, что сейчас тебя ненадолго нужно оставить одну. Не то, чтобы ты собиралась поплакать, как положено в романах, но… я права?

Азирафель согласно кивнула, не находя слов: её всё время поражало, что Кроули так точно чувствует её настроения, так рассудительна и так мудра в своём возрасте, что совершенно не вязалось с её образом равнодушной презрительной девицы.

— Просто я люблю тебя, ангел, — словно в ответ на её мысли шепнула Кроули и мимолётно прикусила кожу на шее сзади, чуть ниже линии роста волос, уже выучив, что там у Азирафель очень чувствительный участок, от чего её буквально выгибает дугой наслаждения. Так вышло и сейчас: Азирафель вздрогнула и ощутила, как всё её тело снова прошило удовольствием.

Кроули удовлетворенно улыбнулась и, перегнувшись через снова приходящую в себя Азирафель, вытащила пробку из слива ванной.

— Ангел, пожалуйста, делай то, что считаешь нужным и правильным, — сказала Кроули, положив пробку на место и глядя Азирафель прямо в глаза. — Ты можешь плакать, можешь думать, можешь исследовать себя, ооо, как ты мило краснеешь! Но я рекомендую тебе просто быстро провести гигиенические процедуры и пойти спать. Возможно, после чашки хорошего какао с молоком. Сварить тебе какао, ангел?

Азирафель смогла только кивнуть, оглушенная тем, как Кроули опять решила всё за неё — и, кажется, решила правильно.

Кроули выпрямилась, и Азирафель снова увидела ее гибкое красивое тело, только теперь совсем близко, совсем рядом с собой. Крепкие бёдра, узкая полоска рыжевато-золотистых волос на лобке, чуть видный пушок под пупком — Азирафель вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что ей хочется уткнуться лицом в этот пушок, хочется поцеловать линию бедер, осторожно, на пробу лизнув языком. Она подняла голову, боясь, стыдясь и желая, чтобы Кроули сейчас прочла это желание в её глазах. Сбоку раздался шелест платья: Антония встала с бортика и опустилась на колени, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Азирафель.

— Красиво, правда? — спросила она, жадно оглядывая сестру. — Красиво так, что этим не насытиться, поверь. Стоит только попробовать.

Азирафель смущенно опустила глаза, и Антония взяла её за подбородок, снова поднимая её покрасневшее лицо на один уровень со своим.

— Попробуешь. Всё попробуешь, ангел. Так, как ты захочешь. А сейчас… — она выпрямилась и протянула Кроули душ, — давайте и правда двигаться в сторону кровати.

Кроули быстрым движением смысла с себя остатки пены и так же быстро вылезла из ванны. Азирафель — восхитительно растрёпанная, зацелованная, разнеженная, с огромными сияющими глазами — сидела в ванной и провожала взглядом, как сёстры выходят за дверь. Просидев так еще несколько мгновений, она встрепенулась и стала приводить себя в порядок.

Кроули была права: сейчас было не время для рефлексий, поэтому она старательно гнала от себя все мысли о том, что сейчас произошло, кроме тех, которые просто снова и снова возвращали её к пережитым эмоциям: наслаждению, радости, свободе. Азирафель вымыла волосы, вытерлась огромным белым полотенцем и поняла, что кроме этого полотенца сейчас в ванной ничего нет: даже платье Антония аккуратно сложила и унесла. Пришлось замотаться в полотенце и выйти так, хотя всё это слишком отдавала дурными женскими романами.

Под дверью стояла Антония, в руках у которой была шелковая ночная рубашка и любимый махровый халат Азирафель.

— Я посмела влезть в твой шкаф, ангел, чтобы предложить тебе на выбор, что ты захочешь надеть. Конечно, я бы предпочла видеть тебя в этом, — она выразительно качнула рукой с шелковым нарядом, — но подозреваю, что тебе больше хочется чего-то мягкого и уютного.

— Думаю, можно пойти на компромисс, моя дорогая, — сказала Азирафель, и это была самая длинная осмысленная фраза, которую он произнесла за последний час. — Я надену шелк для тебя, а сверху халат, чтобы закутаться в него. В конце концов, прежде, чем лечь спать, его всё равно придётся снять, так что… — Азирафель улыбнулась, с удивлением думая, откуда в ней взялась эта легкость кокетства, так просто и естественно сейчас выплескивающаяся наружу, словно она была переполнена им, и оно просто ждало своего часа, который, наконец, настал.

Взяв из рук Антонии рубашку и халат, она вернулась в ванную комнату, сбросила полотенце и облачилась в принесённые вещи. После чего, тряхнув головой для храбрости, отправилась на кухню: честно говоря, она ещё слабо представляла, как теперь будет смотреть в глаза сёстрам Кроули в обычной, обыденной жизни, а не на ложе страсти — пусть даже сейчас в его роли выступала ванна.

На столе стояла чашка с какао и тарелка с каким-то печеньем, которое Кроули отыскала на кухне.

— Это всё, что я нашла, ангел, — словно виновато развела она руками. — Но я могу быстро пожарить блинчиков, хочешь? По опыту, — она интимно понизила голос и подмигнула, — просыпается зверский аппетит. Ну как, хочешь?

Азирафель честно задумалась над вопросом, а потом наконец-то поняла, что её словно смущало всё это время, будто раздражающе дёргало где-то на краю сознания. Она села и перевела почти испуганный взгляд с одной сестры на другую.

— Что опять не так, ангел? — Антония присела перед ней на корточки и взяла её руки в свои.

— Аппетит да… А вы? Получается, что вы ласкали меня… — она попыталась освободить свои руки из хватки Антонии, чтобы спрятать лицо в ладонях, но та держала крепко, — а сами… Ведь это должно быть обоюдным удовольствием?!

Антония перевернула её руки ладонями кверху и поцеловала каждую из них: сначала в середину, а потом ещё и каждый палец.

— Ты наше счастье, ангел. И сегодня только ты и твоё удовольствие были самым главным. Но мы будем счастливы, — она повернулась к сестре, и Кроули, повернувшись от миски, в которой уже успела соорудить тесто, согласно кивнула, — если ты согласишься на продолжение. И вот тогда уже держись, ангел! Но вообще должна тебе сказать, что когда ты видишь, чувствуешь, понимаешь, как любимый человек кончает под твоими губами или руками, это тоже невероятное удовольствие и даже наслаждение. Поверь.

Азирафель смущенно смотрела в сторону, но в её груди распускалось, расцветало и пело что-то новое, доселе неизвестное и непонятное ей. Она сидела и прислушивалась к этому ощущению, вернувшись в реальность только после того, как Кроули поставила перед тарелку с блинчиками. Сделанные на скорую руку, без особых изысков, они показались ей самым вкусным, что она когда-либо ела в своей жизни.

Когда Азирафель доела блинчики и допила какао, Антония встала перед ней и подала руку.

— Веди нас в свою спальню, ангел, — сказала она слишком хрипло, чтобы можно было решить, что она как всегда уверена в себе и не боится отказа. Азирафель тщательно промокнула салфеткой уголки рта, стряхнула с лацканов халата возможные крошки и с достоинством встала, приняв предложенную руку.

— Пойдёмте, мои дорогие, — сказала она, и в этих словах было всё: принятие, благодарность, приглашение и обещание продолжения и новых грядущих радостей. — Пойдёмте. Действительно, очень хочется спать.

Несмотря на то, что Азирафель жила одна и ни с кем никогда не встречалась, она предпочитала хорошие большие кровати, на которых можно было спать практически поперёк. Поэтому теперь, когда она улеглась строго посередине, с обеих сторон осталось достаточно место, чтобы они смогли разместиться все вместе: по уже будто бы традиции Кроули легла сзади, а Антония пробралась к стенке, чтобы смотреть Азирафель в лицо. Они пролежали так некоторое время, чувствуя, как их окутывает блаженная тишина, расслабленность и нега, а потом Азирафель завозилась и всё же перевернулась на другой бок, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Кроули, которая не преминула воспользоваться этим и чмокнула её в нос, вызвав прекрасную гримасу.

— Очень люблю, когда ты вот так вот морщишь нос, ангел, — прошептала Кроули и повторила свою манипуляцию, глядя, как Азирафель уже почти засыпает.

— Кстати, о «люблю», — пробормотала Азирафель, из последних сил борясь со сном. — я всё равно никак не могу понять, что вы во мне нашли. Я ведь такая… правильная и обычная!

— Дурочка ты, ангел, — услышала она сквозь сон, а потом надёжные прохладные руки обхватили ее поперёк живота и прижали спиной к чужой высокой груди и вообще всем восхитительным изгибам тела, а мягкие губы поцеловали в висок: легко и нежно. — Даже поразительно, как такая умная женщина может быть такой дурочкой. Спи.

И она послушно уснула.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 29.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdRWSkFh5ulj-b7LHAVUmExoGH5Wlz2yl-9PkG8hifwSzKb4Q/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
